


Where You Are

by FanOfTA, suhoneymod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, ChenYeol if you get creative, M/M, Some action/very small amounts of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfTA/pseuds/FanOfTA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoneymod/pseuds/suhoneymod
Summary: Junmyeon had heard tales of merfolk, but had always considered them a myth. After he's saved by a merman, he finds himself questioning more than just the validity of the old sailors' tales. Instead, his thoughts are constantly drawn to the beautiful being that saved his life.





	Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I managed to do some justice to the prompt and that the prompter will enjoy this if they read it. I had a lot of fun writing it! Thank you to G for helping me brainstorm and get through this fic. It wouldn't be the same without you. Lastly, thank you to Suhoney mods for being so wonderful and awesome in running this fest!
> 
> (Prompt #13)

Baekhyun sighed as rays of sunlight soaked into his pale skin.  He rolled over with a groan, readjusting himself on the large rock he'd chosen to be his sunbathing spot.  It was located far enough from the shore to keep him from being spotted, and was the perfect size to allow his tail to drape off the edge and remain in the water so it didn't dry out.

 

Despite being a merman, Baekhyun still loved to be on the surface and under the sun.  He already spent so much time underwater that his complexion was deathly pale.  Sleeping in the sun every now and then helped him look more alive, or at least that was the excuse he always gave his friends.  Truthfully, he just liked the way the sunlight felt on his skin, and how it naturally dried him off.  He also liked how his cobalt tail glistened in the light.

 

Baekhyun had always been a curious one.  Another reason he loved this rock was because he could watch the massive human ships sail into the port.  He never got closer than the safety of his rock, but he longed to see more.  He'd seen the humans on the ships, heard them speaking and laughing happily.  It was how Baekhyun knew the names for ships and ports in the first place.  He'd always wanted to learn more, but had no way of doing so.  He'd heard stories of merfolk that befell terrible fates at the hands of humans, being tacked onto the front of ships, a constant reminder to stay away.  It made no sense that Baekhyun was so curious about such monstrous people, but he couldn't help but feel there was more to them than the old stories of his people.

 

Watching the ships come in, Baekhyun often saw humans interacting with each other.  Most of the time, it was just men shouting orders at each other in between various amounts of vile language.  Sometimes, on the larger ships, however, Baekhyun could see men, women, even families interacting with each other.  Laughter seemed to abound on those ships.  Baekhyun couldn't understand how people who looked and sounded so happy could be entirely monstrous.  He was too afraid to find an answer to his questions though.

 

Baekhyun had just started dozing off, his tail dipping lazily into the water, when his friends came paddling over to him, shouting panicked incoherent words.  Baekhyun whined as they splashed cold water on him.  His friends knew that when he was on his rock, he wanted to be left completely alone.

“What?” Baekhyun snapped.

“A ship is coming this way!” One of his friends, a merman named Jongdae, explained frantically.

“That doesn't make sense.  The port isn't close to this side of the beach...” Baekhyun mumbled.  “You sure you aren't just misreading their course?  Or is this a prank?”

“No!  It'll be here soon!” His other friend, Chanyeol, cut in.  “We need to go now before anyone sees us!”

 

The two immediately swam away, splashing more water on Baekhyun.  He was about to shout after them, but his eyes landed on a ship in the distance.  He gasped and his jaw hung open as his eyes surveyed the holes and intense damage to the ship.  It had obviously been attacked.  Had they been thrown off course?  Or would they not make it to the port in time?  Looking at the ship slowly sinking, Baekhyun didn't even think they would make it to this part of the shore in time.

 

He slid off his rock and hid behind it, nervously watching as the ship came closer.  He could hear the frantic shouts of the men on the ship, and he saw a lot of them preparing smaller boats for most of the passengers.  They were abandoning the ship.  Baekhyun swam around his rock slightly so that he had a better view.

 

It wasn't a large ship, but it seemed to be grand all the same.  Baekhyun might take a look at it once it sank under the sea.  He could probably find plenty of neat trinkets that the humans would leave behind.  Deep in his thoughts, Baekhyun didn't realize just how close the boat was getting to his rock.  Soon, Baekhyun could make out distinct features on the humans' faces, and they could probably see him as well.  He cowered against his rock, but he was too afraid to move.  Too afraid, and too fascinated.

 

The humans were beautiful up close.  Their skin wasn't pale and their fingers weren't webbed like merfolk.  They wore elaborate clothing that merfolk could only dream of wearing.  It wasn't very practical for swimming under water after all.  The women all had beautiful, shining stones hanging from their ears and around their necks, and Baekhyun wanted so badly to have one as well.  There were many things that the humans had that Baekhyun was enthralled by.

 

Baekhyun watched the humans shuffle to the small boats as the ship began cracking apart.  It wouldn't be long before it sank.  Baekhyun's eyes wandered from the cracks on the side of the ship towards the deck once more, and that was when he spotted someone he hadn't seen until then.  It was a man, seemingly around Baekhyun's age.  He had high cheekbones, round cheeks that seemed to sparkle with his smile, and warm, gentle eyes.  Even while the man was running around the ship, shouting orders and trying to help people onto smaller boats, all Baekhyun could focus on was how beautiful he was.

 

It was only when their eyes met that Baekhyun realized he'd come out of his hiding place, and was very,  _ very _ visible to all the humans on the ship, including the man Baekhyun couldn't take his eyes off of.  Baekhyun backed away nervously, his back meeting with his rock again.  He saw the man call out to him, but Baekhyun was still too far and there was too much noise from the sinking ship for him to make out the man's voice.  As if the man realized this, he started making hand signals to Baekhyun, pointing from himself over to where Baekhyun was.  Was the man trying to say he was coming to Baekhyun?  Did he think he was a human thrown overboard?  He couldn't see his tail under the water after all.  Was he going to try and rescue Baekhyun?

 

Baekhyun frantically shook his head.  It was enough that the human had seen him.  If he tried to help Baekhyun and discovered his tail, there was no telling what he would do to Baekhyun.  He needed to run away.  He was about to duck under the water and flee when a large wooden beam broke off one of the sails and came swooping down upon the ship.  It hit the man over the head, knocking him into the water.  Baekhyun gasped, and before his mind could register what he was doing, he dove into the water to rescue the man.

 

Baekhyun swam as fast as he could to the ship, glancing around the water for the man.  As soon as he spotted him, he rushed over and wrapped his arms around his torso and swam toward the surface of the water.  It was hard to keep the man's head above the water and swim backwards away from the ship and towards the shore.  It was even harder to drag the man's body onto the shore.  Baekhyun resented the fact that he didn't have human legs to easily drag the man onto the sand.  Instead, he had to awkwardly crawl along the sand, his tail getting covered in it and loose scales falling out from the friction.  When they were finally both on the shore, Baekhyun laid down beside the man, groaning in exhaustion.  What on earth had possessed him to save a human?

 

When Baekhyun had rested enough, he propped himself up on his elbow, looking the human over.  He seemed to have a cut on his head from where the beam had hit, but otherwise, he seemed fine.  Baekhyun cautiously hovered his fingers over the man's mouth, and breathed a strange sigh of relief when he felt breaths tickle his fingertips.  Baekhyun let his fingers wander a little further, brushing along the soft skin of the man's cheek.  He was the most beautiful human Baekhyun had ever seen, and his heart almost ached looking at him up close.

 

He seemed like such a gentle human as well.  He'd planned to save Baekhyun before he'd gotten hurt himself, though the human probably hadn't realized Baekhyun hardly needed saving in the ocean.  Still, he couldn't get the selfless act out of his mind.  Perhaps Baekhyun was misreading the situation and the human had planned to harm him, but looking at him, Baekhyun couldn't see such a beautiful, kind looking person harming anyone, especially when he'd been trying his hardest to save all the others on the ship.

 

Baekhyun brushed his fingers through the man's hair, jumping when the man made a small groan.  After a few moments of silence and Baekhyun was certain the man wouldn't wake up, he resumed his actions, hoping that they would provide some sense of comfort to the man in his injured state.  Baekhyun had never taken care of someone before, merfolk or human.  It was a little endearing doing so now.  Baekhyun had to question his sanity with how attached he'd already become to this man whose name he didn't even know, but he couldn't help it.  He was beautiful, and Baekhyun was sure he was kind as well.  They were his two weaknesses when it came to liking people.

 

Baekhyun laid beside the man for a long time, simply looking after him and wishing he could actually talk to him.  He was still far too afraid to do that though, their old customs of separation from land dwellers training him well.  It would do him no good pining after a human, so this would be the only time he allowed himself to stay beside him.  There was no way he and this man could have a future anyway, let alone a friendship.  It was sad to admit to himself, but it was the truth.  As soon as this man woke up, Baekhyun would leave, and that would be the end.

 

It was when the sun was setting that the man finally groaned and moved slightly.  Baekhyun quickly sat up, preparing himself to back away.  When the man opened his eyes and met his own though, he found himself frozen in place, staring at the tired, barely focused eyes.  There seemed to be so much emotion in those eyes, and the strong gaze they held had Baekhyun struggling to breathe.  Why did this man make Baekhyun feel like this?

 

The man slowly lifted his arm from the ground and shakily held it up to Baekhyun's face.  It was inches away from his cheek when Baekhyun heard distant voices calling out.  He quickly flinched away, realizing he needed to leave before more humans showed up.  He scooted backward and disappeared into the waves, ignoring how deflated the man seemed and how his hand dropped almost lifelessly back onto the ground.

 

Baekhyun swam to the large rocks closest to the shore and hid behind them, watching the man from afar.  His heart was pounding harder than it ever had before, and he almost felt like crying for leaving the man alone after he'd just woken up.  To Baekhyun's questionable relief, however, a group of humans that Baekhyun assumed had been on the ship or awaiting it came rushing across the shore towards the man, who was still lying on the ground.  Someone carefully lifted the man up so that he was sitting, resting against that person's shoulder.  Baekhyun heard others shout things like 'the prince is safe' and 'let's get him back to the castle.'

 

So the man was a prince.  He really was in a world completely different from Baekhyun's.  If he remembered correctly, there was a grate in the castle wall that he could peer through.  Perhaps Baekhyun could see him again that way.  He wouldn't interact with him, but looking was enough.  Baekhyun would convince himself of that.

 

As soon as Baekhyun had ensured that the man was safe and in good hands, he quickly swam home.  He didn't notice the prince staring out at the ocean, looking for him desperately, nor did he notice the prince pick up one of his scales from the sand and hold it close as several other humans helped him to his feet and began walking him home to the castle.

 

~*~

Following the incident with the ship, the prince had been taken to the castle right away and his wounds had been treated.  He'd been lucky to escape with only a few scratches, the worst on his head where the wooden beam had hit him.  His servant had informed the king that their ship had been attacked by pirates, and they'd barely managed to sail safely into shallow waters.  It was a miracle that any of them were alive at all, especially the prince since he'd been the primary target and had fallen from the ship.

 

The prince was exempt from most of his responsibilities the first few weeks of his arrival.  The queen had panicked upon hearing he was injured, and she'd insisted that he spend some time recovering from his injuries and shock.  The prince wasn't particularly fazed by the attack on the ship, but he was rather distracted with thoughts of the boy who had saved him.  There was so much that the prince wanted to know about that boy.

 

Perhaps it was because he'd hit his head rather hard, but he could have sworn that boy had a tail rather than legs.  The blue scale he'd picked up on the sand was only further proof that he wasn't seeing things.  How was that possible though?  He'd heard tales of mermaids from some of the sailors, but he'd always thought they were nothing but a myth.  Now that he'd seen one though, he couldn't convince himself that they were just made up.  He'd really been saved by a merman.

 

The prince had always been a curious, free-spirited man.  That was probably why his father had kept such a close watch on him.  He was prone to running off and having his own adventures.  The whole reason he'd set sail was to learn sword fighting with a master in the east.  He probably wouldn't have returned were it not for his father summoning him.  Being cooped up in the castle during his recovery was almost unbearable.  He didn't wish to get back to the duties his father had in mind for him, but he was dying to learn something new, to see something new, and that merman he'd encountered certainly seemed like an interesting choice.

 

He sighed from his armchair in the corner of the room, glancing out the window.  He'd asked his servant to bring him a few books, but none of them had particularly met his interest.  It didn't help that he had a particular thing he wanted to look into.  He didn't want stories of fair maidens and strong princes.  He wanted to read old tales and studies of merfolk.  Their library was huge, so there had to be some books there.

 

The prince let out a sigh and got up from his seat, heading to the door.  As soon as he opened it, he came face to face with his personal servant, a kind, middle-aged man by the name of Hyunsik.

“Ah, Prince Junmyeon.  I was just coming to check on you.  Would you like some tea?”

“Tea would be nice.  Would you bring it to the library?”

“You're going to be staying in the library for a while?  Were the books I picked not to your liking?”

“They were fine, but I wanted to do some research.  You know how I am.”

“Yes, of course.  I'll bring your tea there when it's ready.”

“Thank you, Hyunsik.”

 

After parting, Junmyeon went straight to the library, scanning many shelves before he finally found a section on sailing the sea and the types of creatures living in the water.  He pulled out several relating to merfolk and began reading.  Hyunsik brought his tea to him, and later his lunch and dinner.  Junmyeon found himself glued to the books, staying up late into the night until his eyes and back ached.

 

His recovery time went on in this fashion.  Everyday, Junmyeon would head to the library when he'd finished his breakfast, and he would often stay late into the evening reading.  All their books on merfolk seemed to be limited in factual information, despite how thick they were.  Most of them were recollections of different sailors, telling their stories of harrowing encounters with the creatures, and how they'd barely escaped their manipulative nature.

 

In general, the books painted merfolk as monstrous creatures, sweet-talking beautiful sailors and tricking them into the sea, where they were dragged to the depths and ultimately, to their deaths.  It seemed like such a drastic, biased viewpoint on the creatures.  Junmyeon didn't want hearsay.  He wanted to know how they lived, what they ate, whether they understood language and could interact.  These tales seemed to at least prove that merfolk could understand and interact with humans.

 

How did these stories of cruelty match up with reality though?  The merman that had saved Junmyeon had seemed nothing like these creatures described by old sailors.  If he'd been like the merfolk in these books, he could have easily dragged Junmyeon under the water.  Instead, he'd done the exact opposite and taken him safely to shore when he otherwise would have drowned.  This merman had saved his life, so why was it that every book he read about them painted them as monsters?

 

Going back to his duties was a dreadful affair.  His father was insistent that Junmyeon take care of negotiations and keep up with business within the kingdom.  It left him with very little time to himself, and usually he was too tired at the end of the day to continue his reading, but he'd lost favor with those books anyway.  He found himself longing to learn the truth from the very source.  He wished he could see that boy again.

 

To his surprise, he was given his chance one morning, shortly before he was supposed to report to the king regarding a conflict in a neighboring kingdom.  He was staring out his window at the small garden beside the castle wall.  He'd always thought having the wall so close and looming over the garden took some of the beauty out of it.  He'd never much paid attention to the wall, so he'd never noticed there was a small grate in front of a body of water pooling at the edge of the garden.  Junmyeon knew it was ocean water that they'd chosen to use as a form of decoration, but that wasn't what held his attention at that moment.  It was the cobalt blue tail being hugged to the chest of a familiar boy that Junmyeon had seen before.  The merman was sitting behind the grate, staring up at him.

 

Their eyes met and everything seemed to still for a moment, similar to when they'd first met.  Junmyeon was fully conscious this time, so he was able to make out the boy's face.  He had gentle, dark eyes, and round cheeks.  His lips seemed thin, but there was a slight downward curve to them that gave the boy an endearing, almost puppy-like look.  His hair was somewhat wet and stuck to his forehead, but Junmyeon could still tell that it was a silverish blond color.  Even his nose seemed perfectly round like a button.  He was beautiful, possibly more beautiful than any man Junmyeon had ever met, and he felt a strange sense of longing in his chest, despite never talking to this boy personally.  His books hadn't been kidding when they'd explained that merfolk were uncannily beautiful.

 

Sadly, their moment didn't last long, for soon the merman realized Junmyeon was in fact staring at him, and he quickly fled from the grate back to the sea.  Junmyeon called out for him to wait, but it was no use.  The boy had already left.  Junmyeon rushed to his door, planning to try and scan the wall to see if he was still nearby, but his servant was waiting for him just outside.

“It's time for your meeting with the king,” Hyunsik started nervously, noticing how much of a hurry Junmyeon seemed to be in.  The prince sighed and nodded.

“Yes, of course.  I'll be right there.”

 

He never got to check if the merman was still by the wall that day, but he had a feeling he'd swam as far away as he could.  There was no way he would stay until the evening, and now that they'd made eye contact, Junmyeon had a feeling the merman wouldn't come back.  Why was he there in the first place though?  Had he set his sights on Junmyeon?  What did the merman want from him?  Perhaps he was just as curious as Junmyeon was about him.  It was driving him crazy not knowing anything about the boy and having missed his only chance to find out.

 

More often than not, Junmyeon wished he weren't the prince.  He hated having so many responsibilities tying him down.  It felt like he was suffocating.  His father had never been particularly affectionate or encouraging either, so Junmyeon constantly felt like he was walking on a tightrope and his father was just waiting for him to slip so he could condescendingly correct him.  Junmyeon wished he could flee to the sea any time something troubled him, much like that merman had fled in the morning.  Junmyeon wished he could at least learn the boy's name if nothing else.

 

Following the brief 'meeting' with the merman, Junmyeon found himself traveling to the shore at the end of each day, sitting on the sand and gazing out at the water.  He knew it was foolish, but he couldn't help but hope he would see the merman again.  His curiosity was starting to border on unhealthy obsession.  He would bring the beautiful scale with him and tilt it in his hand, watching the different ways the setting sun reflected off of it.  He was sure if he saw the merman's tail at this time of day, he would be absolutely breathtaking.  He already was, even in the few times Junmyeon had seen him.  Perhaps he was entranced, like all the stories had made the common reaction to be, but Junmyeon wanted to believe there was more to his feelings than simple attraction.

 

Unfortunately, his actions could only go so long before being noticed.  It was Hyunsik that noticed his disappearances from the castle every evening first.  The man had followed Junmyeon out to the shore one night, and sat beside him, not saying a word.  He eyed the scale in Junmyeon's hand warily, however, and Junmyeon knew that Hyunsik was worried that Junmyeon was becoming obsessed and irrational.  Perhaps he was, a little bit.  The man knew Junmyeon better than anyone though, and he knew that saying anything would only upset the prince, so he kept quiet.  Hyunsik was the only one that gave Junmyeon silence and the freedom to have his own opinions and explore his own interests.  He was precious to Junmyeon, and more like a father than the king had ever been.  It was the only reason Junmyeon had dared to take out the scale and show it to him.

“Do you think merfolk are truly as evil as the tales make them out to be?” Junmyeon asked softly.  Hyunsik's brow raised at the question, then he sighed.

“I'm not sure, my prince.  I've never met one.”

“I have...but he seemed so caring.  He's the reason I survived, Hyunsik...Do you believe me?”

“Yes, I believe you.  If I ever meet that merman, I'll thank him personally,” the man joked, bopping his shoulder against Junmyeon's.  “But I implore you, don't let this get out of hand.  Watching the sea after a long day is very therapeutic, but don't start neglecting your duties.  Your father wouldn't stand for that.”

“Believe me, I know,” Junmyeon sighed.  “I wish things were simpler sometimes...”

“I wish so too, for your sake.”

“It's getting late...Let's go back.”

 

Junmyeon got to his feet and helped Hyunsik to his.  They made their way back to the castle slowly.  It always felt like Junmyeon was going back to some sort of prison whenever he returned to the castle.  The feeling was only reinforced when they ran into his father as soon as they'd returned.  No words were exchanged, but the disapproving look of his father was enough for Junmyeon to know that the man didn't approve of him going out in the evenings, for any reason.

 

It was a few days later that Junmyeon's father delivered grim news he'd never thought would come so soon.  Relations between a neighboring country were going sour, and the king wanted to mend the bond through matrimony.  Junmyeon was to be wed to a woman he'd never met and would be bound to her and the two kingdoms for the rest of his life.

 

He'd tried to protest, but his father had shouted at him, spewing profanities and cursing him for being such a useless son, only capable of flitting off on his own to waste time.  It hurt more than any physical wound to hear his father disregard everything and anything he'd ever done for him and this kingdom.  Junmyeon had always put his responsibilities first, but it had never been enough.  It had been a growing realization in Junmyeon's mind, but he'd forced himself to ignore it.  He really was nothing other than a pawn in his father's eyes, and he'd never be good enough.

 

Junmyeon had shut himself in the room that night, refusing to come to supper and ignoring his food when Hyunsik placed it on his table within his room.  Instead, he sat by his window, hugging his knees to his body and trying to find any source of light at the end of the tunnel.  It was one thing to say cruel words to Junmyeon, but to give him away without any care for his consent or happiness was unforgivable.  Junmyeon knew it was often the case to marry for business rather than love, but he'd hoped he could have put it off much longer than this.

 

Later in the evening, there was a gentle knock on the door, and Hyunsik entered the room.  He said nothing, but walked over to Junmyeon and gently wrapped his arms around the prince's shoulders.  Junmyeon leaned against him, finally letting the tears fall.  Hyunsik rubbed his back.

“I'm sorry,” the older man whispered.  “I tried to reason with your father to wait, but he refused to listen to me.”

“I can't marry her,” Junmyeon whispered between sniffles.  “I  _ can't. _ ”

“Perhaps it won't be so bad.  She could be a wonderful person.  You could learn to love her.”

“You know just as well as I do that I will never be able to love her...This will only make both her life and mine miserable.”

“You don't have a choice,” Hyunsik sighed.

“And that's the problem.”

“I don't want to dampen your mood further, but regardless of who your father marries you off to, it will never be what you want.”

“Because I don't love women,” Junmyeon mumbled.  “If father's disappointed in me now, imagine how he would feel if he knew his son loved men...”

“He won't find out,” Hyunsik stated firmly.  “I'll try to reason with him again about the marriage.  We can't put it off forever, Junmyeon, but perhaps a few more years.  And when it does finally happen, just treat it as any other negotiation you've done for the kingdom.”

“Marriage is different though.  It's a life-long obligation...”

“I'm sorry.  I wish I could do more for you.  You deserve love and happiness.”

“You've done more than you can imagine,” Junmyeon whispered.  “You're the only person I can trust and turn to.”

“I'll talk to your father again, I promise.”

 

Junmyeon nodded lifelessly and felt Hyunsik pull away.  He was left to his thoughts again, staring out the window at the sky.  Hyunsik's efforts would all be in vain.  Probably the whole reason his father was so angry and forcing this marriage was because Junmyeon had put off another one before with Hyunsik's help.  There was no escaping it this time.

 

Junmyeon resented being of royal blood.  If he were a regular man, he could simply run away from home and find a lover of his choosing.  A prince running away from the kingdom would never succeed.  His father would simply send an army out to find him.  There was nowhere on land that Junmyeon could run where he would be safe and at peace.  And that was when his mind began to wander back to the beautiful merman that had fled from him not so long ago.

 

If only Junmyeon could run away into the sea.  His father would never look for him there.  Junmyeon wouldn't be royalty under the water.  He wouldn't be anything.  He would be dead.  Junmyeon groaned as he realized how crazy he was starting to sound.  It was one thing to think about running away from the castle, but to consider drowning himself in the ocean for a sense of freedom?  Was that really the optimal path for himself?

 

Merfolk existed though.  That merman existed somewhere under the water.  If there was a way for Junmyeon to become like him, then he could hide away from the kingdom and perhaps finally meet the beautiful being that had been plaguing his mind for weeks.  How could he become like him though?  Humans couldn't just turn into merfolk at will.  There had to be some sort of magic spell that could work.

 

Junmyeon's heart sank as he realized what he would have to do.  He would need to make a deal with the witch in the town.  His father had tried to banish her from the kingdom several times, but after she cursed the whole town with a grave epidemic, the king agreed to let her do as she pleased as long as she kept her magic to a minimum.  Basically, as long as she didn't affect the masses or the royalty, his father stopped caring what she did.  If Junmyeon made a deal with her, she could definitely turn him into a merman.

 

There would be a catch though.  She never made a contract without some sort of cruel, usually doom-inducing deal.  There was no telling what Junmyeon would have to give up or bear with if he went through with this, but escaping into the sea and seeing that boy again was already sounding like such a brighter future, even if short-lived, compared to marrying a woman he'd never love and living as his father's puppet for the rest of his life.  This was his only option.  No matter what happened, he had to get out.  He had to make a deal with the witch.

 

~*~

A few nights later, after avoiding his father as much as possible during the days, Junmyeon decided it was time to finally see the witch.  He'd waffled back and forth about going, but he couldn't stand the life his father had planned for him.  Even if he doomed himself in the end, Junmyeon wanted to make his own decisions for once.

 

He grabbed the cobalt scale and tucked it into a small pouch before sneaking out of his room.  He had to be careful walking through the halls, taking routes to avoid the guards stationed throughout.  He had to be especially quiet creeping past Hyunsik's room.  The man had always been a light sleeper, quick to come to Junmyeon's aid as a child if he cried out in the night.  Junmyeon felt bad for leaving the man that had been like a father to him without saying a word, but he couldn't let Hyunsik know he was doing something this foolish.  Hyunsik would no doubt try to stop him, and Junmyeon just wanted to let everything go.  He'd fought for too long to keep everything hidden.  He wanted to be himself finally.

 

It took some time to finally escape the castle walls.  Junmyeon had had plenty of practice throughout his time growing up, so he knew the best route, but patience was always key.  He used to sneak out in his teenage years to mingle in the pubs with the other townspeople.  He'd loved visiting them, but as soon as his father began giving him more and more responsibilities to attend to, Junmyeon had found himself too tired to go out.

 

Junmyeon moved swiftly through the empty streets, keeping his head down in case anyone recognized him.  When he stopped in front of the witch's door, he let out a shaky breath before reaching for the doorknob and heading inside.  The small shop was rather dirty and unkempt, full of clutter, various jars of strange liquids, and other items that Junmyeon didn't quite wish to know the origins of.  There was a small desk covered in tattered old scrolls, but the witch herself seemed to be nowhere in sight.  Junmyeon took a few cautious steps forward, gripping at his shirt nervously.  Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all.

“Well, what have we here?” An old woman's voice called from the corner of the room.  It was rough and sent chills down Junmyeon's spine.  “If it isn't the prince himself.  Has your father sent you to try and oust me from the town again?  Or are you perhaps here...as a customer?”

“I-I...I need your help,” Junmyeon stuttered.  Something about this woman's presence was extremely unsettling.

“ _ My  _ help!?  The prince coming to a lowly witch for help?  What could he possibly need from a little old woman like me?” She asked, sounding highly amused.

“I want to run away to the sea...Can you turn me into a merman?”

“A merman?  Of all the creatures to become fascinated with, you chose them?”  She laughed humorlessly.  “Then again, I can see a growing infatuation within you.  Awfully brave of you to go against your father and make a deal with a witch.”

“I want this.  Can you help me or not?”

“I can, but nothing comes for free when you make a deal with me.  I'm sure you know that very well.”

“Of course I do.  What would you like in exchange?”

“I'll make you a merman, but there will be conditions.  Signing a contract with me puts a curse upon you.”

“What kind of curse?”

“Well, if you must know, the deals have a time limit.  If you can't accomplish your end of the bargain on time, the curse will kill you and your soul will belong to me.”

“O-Oh...What do I need to do then to uphold the bargain?”

“It's different for each person.  For you, I think I'll be nice and make it simple.  You have one month to make that merman of yours fall in love with you.”

“What are you talking about?  What merman?  This is an impossible task!”

“Don't treat me like a fool,” she hissed.  “You think I can't read you like a book?  You're running away from papa because he doesn't know where your heart truly lies.  And the only reason you asked to become a merman is because you're pining after one.  Your heart is easy to read.”

 

Junmyeon bit his lip.  She must have been the real deal if she knew all of that without Junmyeon having said anything.  Would he really take the deal though?  Getting someone to fall for him wouldn't be easy, and death awaited him upon failure.  It would be foolish to take this kind of a deal, but did he really have a choice?  This was what he wanted, just with several more risks attached.

“Come now, it's quite an easy deal, really!  I've given you plenty of time compared to the usual bargain witches make.  And you already have some sparks flying for that merman, so this is almost like an opportunity to succeed, if you think about it.  Why not take the deal?”

“There has to be more of a catch than just the curse,” Junmyeon stated.  “I don't believe that you would keep it so simple and beneficial on my end.”

“Smart boy,” the woman chuckled.  “There  _ is _ one more thing I'll demand of you.”

“And what's that?”

“Your beauty.”

“What?”

“You know the merfolk treasure beauty above all else.  It would be too easy if I just sent you there looking like a dashing prince.  To even the playing field, you must give up your beauty and win the merman over some other way.  I'm doing you a favor.  Without your beauty enticing him, if the merman falls in love with you, you'll know it's genuine, right?”

“So I give up my beauty and have one month to live unless he falls in love with me,” Junmyeon repeated, letting the details sink in.

“That's correct.”

 

He should have said no.  Every sensible part of his brain was telling him to say no and leave, to see if Hyunsik can reason with his father again.  Junmyeon found himself drawn to the deal however.  Even if it was just a month and he died unloved, it still seemed better to him than living an entire life of feeling unloved and controlled.  There was always a small chance that he succeeded at this bargain as well.  Perhaps he was too much of an optimist, but Junmyeon wanted to succeed.  He wanted to get to know the merman that had saved his life and captivated him.  Falling in love wasn't originally Junmyeon's goal, but perhaps it was what he really wanted deep down.  Against his better judgment, he wanted to take the deal.

“I'll do it.”

“You will?” The witch mused.  “You really aren't anything like your father, are you?”

“I'm really not,” Junmyeon muttered.

“Well, your father is a bland man.  Come now, let's get your contract drawn up.”

 

She waved for Junmyeon to follow her over to the desk.  One of the scrolls hovered in the air and Junmyeon watched as words began to write themselves.  With another swish of her hand, the witch sent the scroll and a quill over to Junmyeon.  He stood there for a good five minutes, reading through the entire contract and fine print to make sure everything was as they'd agreed.  The witch seemed rather impatient, but there was no way Junmyeon was going to sign a contract with someone like her without reading every single line.  When he'd finally decided it was as they'd spoken, he took the quill and signed his name on the line.  The contract tore itself from the rest of the scroll and hovered over to the witch's hands.  She carefully placed it within a large, old book that Junmyeon guessed contained the rest of her contracts.

“Now then, about that tail...I'm going to make you a potion.  Make sure to drink it near the ocean.  Wouldn't want you to become a fish caught on dry land.”

“Right...”

“I'll also be taking your beauty now.”

“Alright...”

“It might sting a little.”

 

She turned and held her hand up to Junmyeon's face.  Pain burned under his skin and he gripped at his face, feeling it slowly reconstruct itself.  He groaned, the pain getting worse as the ordeal went on.  Finally, his face stopped hurting, a gentle throb left in place of the pain.  Junmyeon carefully ran his hands over what felt like rough, lumpy, uneven skin.  He dared to look up into a dusty mirror among the clutter of the room and gasped.  His skin was wrinkled, bulging slightly at his eyelids and cheeks.  There were patches of discoloration and warts littering his once flawless skin.  His face looked completely reconstructed and hideous.  Junmyeon couldn't even begin to recognize himself.

“It's not all bad,” the witch soothed in a mocking tone.  “Think about it.  Now no one from town will know who you are.  I'm doing you favors left and right.  And should you succeed, your face will go right back to the way it was.”

“If you say so,” Junmyeon mumbled from behind puffy, over-sized lips.

“Unfortunately, it seems I'm out of essence of mermaid, so it might be hard to make you a potion right now.”

“What about the contract?  You're not getting out of this or cheating me some of my time.”

“I wouldn't dare!” The witch huffed, but Junmyeon had a feeling she wasn't at all genuine.

“I have a scale from a merman with me.  Will that work?”

“Perfectly.  You're quite a useful client.  I don't get many like you.”

“Whatever you say,” Junmyeon sighed.

 

He pulled the small pouch out and passed it to the witch.  She proceeded to pull several different jars off her shelves and took them over to a large cauldron in another corner of the small shop.  She poured ingredients in, mumbling incantations under her breath, and Junmyeon watched as smoke and sparks flew from the liquid inside.  After a rather large flash and possible explosion, the witch took a small vial and dipped it into the liquid, then capped it and held it out for Junmyeon.

“Well, here it is.  Best not waste any of your time standing here.  You only have a month after all.”

“Thank you,” Junmyeon whispered, taking the small bottle from her.

“Don't thank me yet.  If you fail, I'm taking your soul, remember?”

“Right...”

“And one more thing.  Tell  _ anyone _ about the curse, and the deal's off instantly.  I get your soul and you never get your cute little merman.  So keep those lips of yours sealed, understand?”

 

Junmyeon grimaced and nodded, then quickly left the shop.  He didn't want anything else to do with the witch.  He would have to do his best.  It would be hard to woo the merman with his face as it was, but he had to succeed.  If nothing else, he had to make the most of the time he had left.

 

Junmyeon quickly ran to the docks.  It was still late in the night, but the sun would be rising soon, and the fishermen would crowd the docks.  He had to be underwater before then so no one would see him and try to stop him.  When he reached the pier, he walked out to the very edge of one of the docks and held the small vial up.  He took one more deep breath, still not entirely sure this was the right thing to do.  He  _ knew _ it wasn't, but it was too late to go back now.  He pulled the cap off the vial and held it up to his face.  One whiff of the strange liquid had him gagging.  He plugged his nose with one hand, then closed his eyes and drank the potion in one gulp to get it over with.

 

His body began to tingle and morph again.  He gasped as pain gathered in his neck, and he ran his fingers along it just in time to feel gills forming.  His clothing began to tear and he gasped, feeling bear to the world.  He was glad he'd done this when no one was around.  The skin of his legs began to grow scales, and slowly, the gap in between his legs disappeared.  As his tail continued to form, he fell forward into the ocean.  Between the shocking, cold water and the pain of his transformation, Junmyeon lost consciousness as his body floated down to the sandy floor.

 

~*~

Junmyeon wasn't sure how long he'd been out, but he was awoken rather abruptly by the sounds of shouting nearby.  It was strange, because the shouting sounded muffled despite being so close, and it took Junmyeon longer than it should have to realize it was because he was underwater.  He sat up, meeting a lot of resistance from the water surrounding him.  He felt so much heavier underwater.  He wasn't used to feeling something bear down so heavily on him whenever he moved.  Nor was he used to breathing underwater and being able to see without feeling the sting of saltwater in his eyes.

 

He glanced around dazedly, looking at the dock above him that he'd fallen off of.  Then, he gradually followed the sounds of shouting and his eyes landed on three mermen struggling beside what looked to be a small fishing ship.  Junmyeon focused as hard as he could on the words the three were shouting to each other.

“How the hell did you get your tail stuck in a fishing net!?  This is why we can't bring you anywhere, Chanyeol!” One shouted.

“Shut up and just get me out!” The struggling merman, 'Chanyeol' Junmyeon assumed, grouched back.

“You're struggling too much.  We can't get the ropes off,” the third explained, seeming calmer than the other two.

 

Junmyeon's hand flew over his mouth when he realized who that third merman was.  He had a cobalt blue tail, one which Junmyeon's matched now, most likely because he used the scale in the potion.  It was the beautiful merman with silver hair that Junmyeon had found himself so captivated with, the one that had saved him.  This luck seemed too good to be true, but Junmyeon wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.  This merman had saved him before, so now it was Junmyeon's turn to help him.

 

He looked around, spying a sharp rock nearby.  He swam over to it, struggling to get used to having a tail instead of two legs, then made his way over awkwardly to where the other mermen were.  He would  _ definitely _ have to practice swimming if he wanted to get anywhere.  When he reached the others, he gently tapped the silver-haired merman's shoulder and handed him the sharp rock.  He took it without even looking at Junmyeon, knowing immediately what to do.  Junmyeon felt a little bad for the fishermen that would have to repair their net after this merman cut it apart to free his friend.

 

It took some time to get the merman's tail free, and as soon as he could swim on his own, he sped away, stopping several feet from the boat and looking at it frantically.  His friends laughed at him, pointing fingers as the whole ordeal slowly became a funny joke to hold over his head later.  Junmyeon smiled to himself, hoping this would be a good start to whatever relationship he would have with these three mermen.  The group seemed to remember his presence suddenly and turned to him.

“Hey, thanks man- Oh God!” The previously trapped merman gasped.  “S-Sorry, your face just uh...kinda shocked me...”

“Oh,” Junmyeon mumbled.

“Never seen a merman that ugly before.  Didn't think you could look that bad,” the other stated.  The words hurt Junmyeon more than he thought they would.

“Jongdae, chill!” The silver-haired merman snapped.  “What kind of thanks is that?  Apologize.”

“I'm just stating the truth,” Jongdae shrugged, swimming over to Chanyeol.  “Besides, Chanyeol already thanked him so we're good, right?”

 

The silver-haired merman rolled his eyes and sighed.  When he looked over at Junmyeon, their eyes met for a long time.  Their gazes seemed to hold the same intensity as the last time Junmyeon had met eyes with the merman, though perhaps it was all one-sided this time.  After all, there was no way this merman would recognize who he was.  Rather than reacting with disgust like his friends though, this merman smiled at him.  It was a smile so radiant Junmyeon was fairly certain he stopped breathing underwater for a second.

“Thanks for helping us.  I'm sorry my friends are acting so rude.”

“It's no problem, really...”

 

It felt strange talking underwater and not choking.  Junmyeon's voice was probably a bit more muffled than the others between adjusting to the new setting as well as his new face.  Still, the silver-haired merman didn't seem to judge him for it.  Instead he smiled even wider.

“My name is Baekhyun.  I haven't ever seen you around before.”

“I'm Junmyeon.  I'm not really from around here...”

“I kinda figured that much,” Baekhyun laughed.  He looked Junmyeon up and down, his eyes widening as they landed on his tail.

“You have the same tail as me!  We must be from the same village!  Why haven't I ever seen you before then?  I mean, I moved away a while ago, but I still would have seen you around...”

“I, um...I traveled alone mostly.”

“I can understand why, looking at you,” Chanyeol mumbled.  Baekhyun turned around and glared at him.

“Stop insulting him!  You would be human food if it weren't for him!”

“I really don't think humans would have eaten him,” Junmyeon mumbled.  Baekhyun looked at him curiously.

“How would you know?”  
“I, um...I don't know.  I just kinda figured...”

“Well, we're gonna leave you with your new pathetic boyfriend, and you two can get acquainted,” Jongdae teased.  “I had other things I wanted to do today~”

“Me too,” Chanyeol agreed.  They began to swim off and Baekhyun moved to follow them.

“Guys, wait!”

 

Baekhyun looked like he was about to leave after them, and Junmyeon panicked.  He didn't particularly like the other two, but he needed someone to show him the ropes and help him out.  He needed to know more about Baekhyun, and not just because the curse dictated so.  He reached forward and grabbed Baekhyun's wrist, pulling him back towards him.

“Wait...” He asked quietly.

“I'm really sorry about how they're acting.  They aren't usually like this, but sometimes they can be pretty shallow...Look, maybe we'll see each other around again sometime soon and I'll make them apologize.  Sound good?”

“That's not...I don't really care if they act like that to me.  I'm not...I just...I need help.”

“Help?  With what?”

“I, um...I just got to this area and I don't really have anywhere to stay...”

“You're joking right?  You just up and left without having a plan?  Do you have anything?”

“No.  It's just me...”

“You're either really stupid or really crazy.”

“Can I stay with you?”

“I'm grateful that you saved my friend, but I'm not going to just bring you into my house without even knowing you.”

“Then do you know of anywhere I can stay?”

“Don't you know how to find a place to sleep on your own?  You were a traveler, weren't you?  How come you suddenly can't find a little grotto on your own?  If you don't know the area, then just look around.”

“I-I guess I can do that...”

“I have to go find my friends, alright?  I'll see you later.”

 

Junmyeon frowned as he watched Baekhyun swim away.  He moved with such ease and grace, Junmyeon must have looked like a blundering idiot trying to swim beside him.  He really did look around for somewhere, but Junmyeon hardly knew what constituted as a living space for a merman, or where to find a grotto like Baekhyun had suggested.  He didn't cover much ground swimming either.  At least this provided practice for him.  He'd hoped Baekhyun would have been more willing to help him.  Perhaps he really had only helped Junmyeon as a prince because he was beautiful.  Maybe it was impossible for a merman to fall in love with Junmyeon as hideous as he was.

 

It was some time later that Junmyeon felt like he was finally getting better at swimming.  His speed was still pretty bad, but at least he could swim in the direction he wanted to go without faltering and having to readjust himself every few seconds.  He saw someone approaching him from a distance and he froze in fear.  So far, his interactions with sea creatures hadn't been very fulfilling.  He had a feeling Baekhyun and his friends were some of the nicer merfolk as well.  Was he going to be attacked?  The approaching figure seemed to be coming directly towards him at a fast speed.  That was the most likely reason, right?

 

As the figure got closer, however, Junmyeon realized it was Baekhyun again.  The boy seemed irritated, and Junmyeon couldn't help but feel he was the cause.  He wished he could tell the boy that he was new to the ocean in general and had never really been underwater in his life, but he couldn't say anything that might relate back to the contract.  He would have to lie his way through this.

“Are you  _ sure _ you've traveled a lot?” Baekhyun asked as soon as he was near Junmyeon again.  “Because you don't seem that experienced at all this...”

“I don't know this part of the ocean at all,” Junmyeon said softly.  “I must not be very good at finding places to live.”

“Apparently not,” Baekhyun sighed, but there was a smile on his face.

 

Whether he was silently laughing at Junmyeon or taking pity on him, the latter didn't know.  Finally, Baekhyun heaved another sigh and waved his hand for Junmyeon to follow him.

“Come on.  You can stay with me tonight.  I'd feel too bad leaving you alone out here.”

“I'm sorry...”

“It's alright.  But any funny business, you're out and I sic a shark on you, got it?”

“Got it...”

 

Baekhyun began swimming away and Junmyeon did his best to keep up.  Even after all his practice, he could barely hold his own against someone who had been swimming this way his entire life.  Baekhyun must have noticed that Junmyeon was struggling because he paused and held his hand out for Junmyeon to take.  As soon as the latter did so, Baekhyun began tugging him along and guiding him as they swam.  It was oddly comforting to hold Baekhyun's hand like this.  In general, there was something extremely comforting and inviting about Baekhyun.  Junmyeon felt like he would be ok if he was with the other boy.  He could only pray that Baekhyun would come to at least like him.

 

After some time, they made it to a small grotto.  It wasn't terribly far from the shore, but a long enough distance away that divers and other humans wouldn't find it.  Baekhyun tugged Junmyeon inside, and the latter's jaw dropped.  Inside the small grotto was a massive clam shell, or rather the bottom half of one.  The ground was decorated with several different colored shells.  Baekhyun must have gathered them over time and set them out.  Behind the clam shell was a chest that looked surprisingly human-made.  Where had Baekhyun picked that up?  Junmyeon would have to ask him another time.

 

Baekhyun swam over and lowered down onto the inside of the clam shell with a happy sigh.  He glanced at Junmyeon and patted the spot right beside him expectantly.  When Junmyeon remained where he was, Baekhyun sat up with a quiet groan.

“Are you going to rest here or not?”

“On your bed?”

“Do you see anywhere else to sleep?  Lay down before I change my mind about letting you stay.”

 

Junmyeon muttered a quiet thank you and quickly laid down beside him.  Baekhyun rolled onto his side and stared into Junmyeon's eyes with a serious expression.

“No funny business, alright?  I'm serious.  Try anything and you're out.”

“I won't do anything,” Junmyeon sighed tiredly.

 

Even though he'd been unconscious for so long earlier, he was exhausted.  He was too tired to even think about anything other than sleep.  Baekhyun's expression softened suddenly.

“You look exhausted.  It must have been a long day for you.”

“Yeah.  It was...”

“That must have been why you were swimming so slow, huh?”

“Mm,” Junmyeon hummed sleepily.  “Goodnight, Baekhyun...Thank you for everything.”

“Uh, sure,” Baekhyun replied, flushing slightly.  “Goodnight to you too...”   
  


Junmyeon wondered if Baekhyun wasn't accustomed to having someone else with him in his small grotto, or if merfolk didn't usually wish others goodnight.  He was too tired to ask any of those questions.  His eyelids were too heavy to keep open any longer.  Junmyeon drifted off to sleep almost instantly, unconsciously snuggling closer to Baekhyun.  He didn't feel the soft pats on his head or hear the gentle whisper of 'sleep well' from the other boy's lips.

 

~*~

Junmyeon was awoken rather abruptly the following morning by someone shaking his shoulder roughly.  He groaned, wanting to sleep more.  The transformation must have taken more out of him than he thought.  The other person didn't seem like they were going to let him be, however.

“Come on.  Time to wake up!” A familiar voice called.

 

Junmyeon slowly opened his eyes and focused on the person beside him.  Baekhyun was sitting beside him, looking somewhat irritated, but still very beautiful.  Baekhyun was even more beautiful up close now that Junmyeon could look at him.  Unfortunately, Baekhyun didn't seem to enjoy his silent staring either.

“It's about time you woke up!  Come on!  You're leaving today.  You've got all day to find your own place, so I suggest you get moving.”

“Already?” Junmyeon asked tiredly, sitting up.  He didn't want to leave so soon.

“You're not going to mooch off me forever, are you?” Baekhyun asked.  “If I'd known you were so clingy, I wouldn't have taken you in...”

“I'm not clingy, I just...don't want to be alone.”

“Isn't that the same thing as being clingy?” Baekhyun sighed, but there was a smile forming on his face.  “I'll help you find somewhere, alright?”

“Alright...” Junmyeon sighed.

 

He glanced around Baekhyun's small grotto and his eyes landed on his wooden chest.  It looked like it had seen much better days, and the water had probably done most of the damage.  How long had Baekhyun had it?  Did merfolk actually construct chests for storage as well?

“Why do you have a chest here?” Junmyeon asked.

“My chest?” Baekhyun asked, pressing his hands defensively on his own chest.  “What are you talking about?  Everyone has a chest...”

“No, not your actual chest,” Junmyeon laughed.  “The wooden one in the corner there.”

“That's called a chest?  Why would they call it that?”

“I don't know, but yeah, that's what humans call them anyway.”

“Humans?  How do you know they call them that?”

“I, uh...I've studied them...a lot,” Junmyeon lied awkwardly.  “You know, when the ships come in and stuff.”

“You got close enough to hear them!?  You've really got guts, huh?  Moving out with literally nothing and no direction and listening to humans...”

“I guess...”

“So it's really called a chest?” Baekhyun asked.  Junmyeon nodded.

“Yes.  Do merfolk not have them?”

“We don't really have many possessions.  Some shells to decorate and a place to call our own, yes, but otherwise, we don't keep much.”

“So why do you have that chest?”

“I found it on a sunken ship some years ago.  My friends and I were exploring a ship that sank during a bad storm and we all took something home from it.  My friends and I are probably a little too curious for our own goods.”

“It's not like the humans will be needing those things anymore, so why not?” Junmyeon shrugged.  Baekhyun's face brightened at this.

“You're the first merman I've met that's actually seen it the same way as us!”

 

He got off his giant shell and swam over to the chest, running his fingers along it gently before carefully opening it.  It must have meant a lot to him with how delicately he treated it.  Soon, Baekhyun pulled a couple different things out that Junmyeon couldn't see, then glanced up at him.

“You really know about humans?” Baekhyun asked again.  When Junmyeon nodded once more, Baekhyun's smile beamed.  “Then can you tell me what these are?”

“If I teach you about humans, will you let me stay just a little longer?” Junmyeon asked.  Baekhyun's face fell slightly.  “It's fair to ask for a favor in return, right?  I'll teach you about humans and you can teach me about this place...”  
“I guess,” Baekhyun pouted.  “Alright, fine!  You win for now!  But only if you can actually tell me what everything is!”

“Alright,” Junmyeon agreed.

 

He swam over, finding it a little easier now that he'd had some amount of practice, and lowered down to the floor of the grotto in front of the chest where Baekhyun was.  The other merman held out his hand with one of the items Junmyeon had noticed him pull out earlier.  He smiled gently as he realized what it was.

“This is a fork,” Junmyeon stated.

“What does it do?”

“Humans use it to eat.”

“Really?” Baekhyun asked, cocking his head to the side as his face contorted in confusion.  “Isn't that what your teeth are fore?”  Junmyeon couldn't help but giggle.

“A fork can be used to poke something and lift it up to their mouth.  Some of the things humans eat are messy so they don't want to use their fingers.”

“I guess...I thought it was what they used in their hair.”

“That's a brush,” Junmyeon corrected.  “It's similar, but it's usually got a lot more little spikes and they aren't as hard, otherwise it would hurt your head, right?”

“You really know a lot...It's kinda scary...”

“I guess I was just curious like you,” Junmyeon said with a smile, daring to nudge Baekhyun's shoulder with his own.  He was grateful when Baekhyun didn't rush away in disgust.  “What do you want to know about next?”  
“This one!” Baekhyun happily exclaimed, passing another trinket over to Junmyeon.

“This is a spoon.  It's similar to a fork, but you scoop food up with it, rather than poke it.”

 

Junmyeon demonstrated with the sand on the ground and Baekhyun took the spoon from him so he could do it himself.  After that, Junmyeon proceeded to explain what the other miscellaneous silverware Baekhyun had were, as well as the other random things he'd gathered.  Somehow, Baekhyun had managed to find a pipe, a small telescope eyeglass, and a few wooden toys among other things.  Finally, he pulled something out of his chest that made Junmyeon's eyes go wide.

“This is a dagger,” he explained quietly.  “The case it's in is a sheath.  These are used to hurt and to kill...but also to protect.”

“To kill?” Baekhyun whispered, staring at it fearfully.  Junmyeon nodded and carefully pulled the dagger out of its sheath.

“The sharp edge can easily cut a person's skin.  To have one of these, you have to have a lot of responsibility and discipline.  It should only be used for self-defense when you really need it.”

“Why would humans have something like this?  Do they like to murder?  Are the stories about them true?”

“Stories?”

“That they kill merfolk and put them on the front of their ships.”

“Ah...Some people might do that.  Not every human is good.  There are cruel people that use these to hurt, but there are also people that use them to survive.  Sometimes you kill to eat.  Sometimes you kill to protect a loved one.”

“Humans are much stranger than I realized,” Baekhyun sighed.  Junmyeon simply shrugged and placed the dagger back in the chest.

“I'm getting hungry.  What's there to eat?”

“Ah, yeah...We haven't eaten yet, have we?” Baekhyun asked.  “Follow me!”

 

Baekhyun shut his chest and quickly swam up, pulling Junmyeon by the wrist along with him.  They quickly left his grotto and swam to a nearby patch of seaweed.  Baekhyun then began to explain to Junmyeon which seaweeds were safe to eat and which were the most delicious.  Junmyeon had never stopped to consider what it was merfolk ate, but seaweed seemed like a rather obvious answer.  He missed having more to his meal, but he found the seaweed to be surprisingly tasty, as Baekhyun had explained.  It was something he'd have to get used to, but he didn't think he'd mind, especially if he could listen to Baekhyun speak to him with each meal.  Even his voice was alluring.

 

Following breakfast, Baekhyun began to show Junmyeon around, teaching him about all his favorite spots and telling him about all the places he and his friends liked to goof around.  It was a lot of information for Junmyeon to take in all at once, but he was happy.  Baekhyun seemed to have been at least charmed with him enough to not get rid of him.  In fact, Baekhyun had been nothing but bubbly conversations and sparkling eyes since Junmyeon had agreed to teach him about the humans.  Perhaps this would be how they got closer to each other.

 

Later in the day, Baehyun's friends joined them again.  Junmyeon wasn't particularly happy to see them again, given the way they'd treated him before.  They were still Baekhyun's friends though and  _ he _ seemed to be a good person, so perhaps there was something redeeming about them after all.

“You're still hanging around with that guy from yesterday?” Jongdae greeted, circling around Junmyeon to get a better look.

“Yeah, he's actually really nice if you talk to him, something you and Chanyeol wouldn't know,” Baekhyun responded irritably.  “You still owe him for saving your tail by the way!”  
“I know, I know,” Chanyeol pouted.  “We came here today to see if he was still with you.  Your name was Junmyeon, right?  I'm Chanyeol!”

“Nice to meet you...”

“And I'm Jongdae.  Don't take what we said yesterday too harshly, alright?  We're just a little wary with strangers.”

“Yeah right,” Baekhyun huffed.

 

Jongdae laughed and wrapped his arm around Junmyeon's shoulder, smiling a grin that Junmyeon figured could only mean he was up to no good.  Baekhyun's prickly response and Chanyeol's own devious grin seemed to prove his assumption right.  They ended up spending the rest of the day swimming around to everyone's favorite places and teaching Junmyeon a few of the games they would play with each other.  They were almost like underwater sports in Junmyeon's eyes, and even though he was still really bad at swimming, which Jongdae and Chanyeol often took advantage of, he had a lot of fun.  He was completely exhausted when the day came to an end.  Hearing Baekhyun say “let's go home” made his chest flutter more than he thought it would.  It was nice to feel a sense of belonging, even with a boy he'd only just met.  It was something he never got at home beyond Hyunsik.  Junmyeon could get used to hearing Baekhyun say this sort of thing.

 

~*~

The days flew by with Baekhyun and his friends.  The passage of time was much more muddled under the water than on land.  It wasn't like they got nearly as much sunshine after all.  Junmyeon could vaguely tell when the ocean got a little darker and cooler than usual that it was night time, but it was mostly his own exhaustion that alerted him to the fact that it was time to sleep.  Merfolk didn't exactly have calendars or keep track of the days either, so Junmyeon found himself easily losing track of time.

 

Junmyeon was surprised that Baekhyun never tried to push him out again.  He would have thought that after explaining everything in Baekhyun's chest, the merman would have wanted his own living space to himself again.  Instead, Baekhyun had question upon question for Junmyeon about human customs and activities.  There was no end to the list of things he wanted to know about.  What did they do in their free time?  Why did they sail in those big ships?  What was the large triangular thing that stood up from the ship?  Why did humans wear clothes?

 

The questions never failed to amuse Junmyeon with their innocence and curiosity.  His own questions often left Baekhyun baffled as well.  Junmyeon lacked common knowledge when it came to the most basic things.  Baekhyun still couldn't believe he had to teach Junmyeon which seaweed to eat.  How on earth had he survived on his own up to this point?  It was particularly embarrassing having to explain basic anatomy to Junmyeon.  How had he never bothered to look at himself and explore his body at all?

 

Baekhyun had explained to him that their anatomy was similar to other marine mammals, their excretory and reproductive organs hidden within their tails.  Junmyeon had seemed so fascinated with it, and Baekhyun felt like his cheeks were on fire, despite being underwater.  It was even more mind boggling to Junmyeon when Baekhyun explained that there were several different types of mermaids, usually identified by their tail type.  Baekhyun and Junmyeon were from the same village, but Jongdae and Chanyeol were each from a different one, their tails striped white and maroon and deep green respectively.  Baekhyun had gotten quite the laugh when he told Junmyeon that some merfolk were even related to seahorses, and the men carried the young in those relationships, just like seahorses.

 

Junmyeon's naivety was extremely endearing to Baekhyun, but it worried and confused him as well.  How had he gone so long without knowing the simplest things about merfolk?  Had he really been alone his whole life, so he'd never had anyone to ask these questions to?  The thought broke Baekhyun's heart.  Merfolk did tend to discriminate based on beauty, but Baekhyun had always been against that notion.  It was one of the reasons he lived alone, having left his village behind.  Perhaps they'd ousted Junmyeon.  He wasn't pleasant to look at, Baekhyun could agree, but he was so kind.  He put up with Jongdae and Chanyeol's teasing, and he told so many amazing stories about humans.  He didn't deserve the cruel treatment and disgusted glances.  He deserved a place to live and call home.

 

After a while, Baekhyun decided to show Junmyeon his favorite rock.  Unlike Jongdae and Chanyeol, Junmyeon found the idea of sunbathing relaxing, just like Baekhyun did.  They laid down together on their stomachs, their tails occasionally curling together as they dipped into the water, and they talked for hours.  Junmyeon had missed the way the sun felt on his skin.

 

Later in the day, as they were both starting to doze off from the warm sunlight, Baekhyun spotted something that had him propped up on his elbows instantly.  He shook Junmyeon's shoulder excitedly and pointed forward.

“A ship is coming!  Over there!  What did you say that big triangular thing was again?”

“A sail,” Junmyeon answered propping himself up on his elbows, leaning closer so their shoulders were touching.  “I wonder if it's a cargo ship or if it has people on it...”

“A cargo ship?  What's that?”

“Ah, it brings different items into the port.  You know, there are humans living on land across the sea as well, kinda like how there are merfolk scattered all throughout the ocean.  Those people sometimes have ships bring items they made across the ocean so they can be sold elsewhere.”

“Sold...”

“It's like trading.  Humans like this thing called money.  If you trade someone money, they'll give you an item or something in return.”

“Humans have so much...Doesn't it get complicated, keeping track of all these possessions and money?”

“Yes, it gets very complicated,” Junmyeon sighed.  “It's much simpler under the sea.”

“Well, if you were in a colony, it might be harder for you as a merman,” Baekhyun shrugged.  “They have their own complications and customs.  I much prefer living on my own.”

“I think I prefer living with you,” Junmyeon mumbled.  “You're kind and it's fun being with you.”

“Ah...Yeah...” Baekhyun muttered, feeling his cheeks get warm again for some reason.  It felt harder to breathe as well.  Was he getting sick?

 

Baekhyun suddenly spotted two humans on the ship twirling each other around, and his eyes went wide watching them.  The woman was lifting the edge of her dress, as Junmyeon called it, and swirling it around as she and the man moved rhythmically together.  Baekhyun nudged Junmyeon's shoulder again and pointed at them.

“What are they doing?”

“Hm?  Ah, they're dancing.”

“Dancing?  What's that?”

“Usually, it involves music.  So someone could play an instrument, or sing, or even just pat a beat onto the side of the boat.  Then people just kinda move to the music.”

“Why?  What's the point?”

“It's fun,” Junmyeon shrugged.  “I guess you could say it's one of the ways humans play.”

“Merfolk sing, but I don't think we could dance...We don't have feet.”

“Maybe you couldn't dance like that, but I'm sure you could think of a way.  You're pretty creative, aren't you?”

“I guess...I don't see the point though.  I'd rather tackle Chanyeol to the ground.”

 

Junmyeon smiled softly and turned his gaze back to the ship.  He didn't tell Baekhyun that there was usually a romantic element involved in dancing.  From what he'd learned, merfolk romance was a lot more subdued than human romance.  Sometimes, they merely reproduced to keep the population going, but never really fell in love.  It seemed sad to Junmyeon, but Baekhyun had told him that merfolk tended to be a bit shallow.  Relationships and commitments didn't come easily to them.  It made Junmyeon feel disheartened for numerous reasons.  If Baekhyun was like the others, then the odds of him falling for someone like Junmyeon were slim, which didn't bode well for his future.  It also made Junmyeon sad because he'd run away to escape the lacking relationship he had with his own family.  Was it really impossible for him to find somewhere to belong and feel loved after all?

 

They'd gone back to Baekhyun's grotto after watching the sun set in the sky from upon his rock.  Junmyeon had dared to snuggle closer to Baekhyun that night, wanting to gently test Baekhyun's reaction.  After all, Baekhyun hadn't seemed particularly fond of physical affection and usually kept distance from Junmyeon.  To his surprise, however, Baekhyun relaxed against him with a tired sigh, and let Junmyeon snuggle as close as he wanted.  Perhaps Baekhyun wasn't like the other merfolk.  Maybe Junmyeon had a chance after all.

 

If Junmyeon wanted anything to come of his relationship with Baekhyun, however, he needed to start acting upon it.  He'd gotten to know the boy, and he was fairly certain his attraction to him had only gotten stronger over the course of living with him.  If he was going to win Baekhyun's heart, he needed to start wooing him.  He of all people knew that his face wouldn't win the boy over, but perhaps his heart and actions would.

 

Junmyeon snuck out early the following morning and swam to a nearby coral reef.  Baekhyun had shown it to him once before.  Among the coral, a few different types of sea flowers grew.  Most of them were anemone and stung to touch, but Baekhyun had shown Junmyeon which ones were harmless.  He stopped upon one with rather bright colors of green and pink in the center, but a darker blue around the edge.  It reminded Junmyeon of Baekhyun's tail.  It would probably look really pretty in his hair.  Junmyeon picked it, plucking off any particularly hard or pointy nodes.  He hadn't realized how much time had passed until he saw Baekhyun swimming over to him and he quickly hid the flower behind his back.

“Why did you leave without me?” Baekhyun pouted.

“Sorry...I, um...I was looking at the coral.”

“Really?” Baekhyun asked incredulously.  “Why would you want to stare at a ton of coral when you could be sleeping longer?”  Junmyeon smiled and held up the sea flower.

“I found this.”

“Yes?  They grow here after all...”

“Ah, it's actually a human custom to give flowers,” Junmyeon explained awkwardly, not exactly liking Baekhyun's reaction.

“Why?”

“Well, to humans, flowers are beautiful, and it makes them happy to receive them.  They could be given out of gratitude, or congratulations, or even romantically.”

“Really?” Baekhyun asked, instantly interested now that Junmyeon had taught him something new.  “So then, why did you pick this?  Who are you going to give it to?  Please don't say Jongdae...or Chanyeol either, actually.”

“I'm giving it to you,” Junmyeon stated through laughter.  He held the flower up to Baekhyun.  “It reminded me of you and I wanted to give it to you.”

“Really...? Me?” He asked, timidly taking the flower.  “Why?”

“Well, I guess you could just call it gratitude and leave it at that.”

“Leave it at that?  Is there more to this gift than that?” Baekhyun asked.

 

Junmyeon didn't answer his question, but when their gazes met, Baekhyun couldn't help but notice his heart beat just a bit faster.  Junmyeon's eyes held so much emotion in them, and Baekhyun couldn't even begin to read them.  He could see sincerity and kindness though, and it drew him in.  There was something very different about Junmyeon, but Baekhyun couldn't help but feel some sort of attraction to him.  He cleared his throat awkwardly and glanced back down at his flower.

“I've never really received a flower before...What do I do with it?” He asked.

“Hmm, whatever you want, really.  You could take it back to the grotto and look at it.”

“What about this?”

 

Baekhyun held the flower up to his face and tucked it behind his ear.  He cupped his cheeks slightly with his hands, turning his face to show Junmyeon the flower.  As Junmyeon had expected, it looked beautiful on Baekhyun, contrasting well with his silver hair.  Baekhyun's smile was beaming, and Junmyeon could only focus on how beautiful he looked, how  _ happy  _ he was.  Junmyeon really liked Baekhyun like this.  He was pretty sure he loved him actually, but he couldn't say that to him yet.

“Does it look cute?” Baekhyun asked.

“You look beautiful,” Junmyeon whispered.

 

Baekhyun's eyes went wide and he paused for a moment, as if registering the words.  Junmyeon feared he'd gone too far with his compliment, but thankfully, Baekhyun's smile returned even wider than before and he grabbed Junmyeon's wrist.

“Come on!  I want to show off to Jongdae and Chanyeol!”

 

Junmyeon let Baekhyun pull him along with ease.  The latter had always been a better swimmer after all.  Baekhyun spent a good hour bragging to Jongdae and Chanyeol about the flower and how much he knew about humans now.  Junmyeon couldn't help but look on with a smile on his face.  He was so happy with Baekhyun.  It was like all those years of feeling suffocated in the palace no longer mattered.  He was free here.  He was having fun on his own terms for the first time in his life.  He was falling in love for the first time in his life.

 

As the day neared its end, Junmyeon and Baekhyun left Jongdae and Chanyeol.  The two had threatened Junmyeon that if he ever gave Baekhyun another flower, they would personally tangle him in a fisherman's net since Baekhyun had been so annoying about it.  Baekhyun had gotten angry at the statement, but Junmyeon had simply laughed.  Had he ever laughed this much before?  This felt so right.

 

Before Baekhyun made it all the way back to his grotto, Junmyeon grabbed his wrist, tugging him slightly towards the coral reef.  Baekhyun looked at him curiously, not understanding why Junmyeon wanted to go back again.

“Are you giving me another flower?  I still have this one though...And Jongdae and Chanyeol said-”

“I have something else to show you,” Junmyeon said gently, a smile ever present on his face.

“Really? What!?” Baekhyun gasped excitedly.

 

Junmyeon didn't say anything, simply pulled Baekhyun towards the coral reef.  They stopped when they were just above it, so that if they looked down, they saw a beautiful array of colors.  Junmyeon shifted his grip from Baekhyun's wrist to his hand, lifting it to the side.  Baekhyun looked at him with a confused expression, which only grew worse when Junmyeon placed his other hand on Baekhyun's hip, pulling him closer.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asked nervously.

“Just trust me,” Junmyeon said quietly.  “I want to show you how to dance.”

“Dance?  But I thought we couldn't do that without feet and music...”

“Dancing might be a little different without feet, but it's not impossible.  There are different types of dances as well.  And they have different meanings.”

“Like what?”

“Some are for fun...But some dances are a bit more intimate and have different feelings attached to them.  I want to show you one of those.”

“O-Ok...What do I do?”

“Put your free hand on my shoulder.”

“Ok...” Baekhyun muttered, doing as told.  “Now what?”

“Just follow my lead.”

 

Junmyeon began to turn them, having some difficulty at first since he still wasn't the best at using his tail.  Finally, with Baekhyun's help, he got them into a flow, circling slowly above the coral reef.  As their pace became more comfortable, Junmyeon began to hum slower tunes, giving them the music that Baekhyun had wondered about.

 

Baekhyun felt a lump forming in his throat at the whole experience.  He'd been this close to Junmyeon when they slept together, but something about holding his hand and feeling Junmyeon's hand pressed against his back was different.  It was far more intimate, and dare Baekhyun think it, far more caring.  This close, he could see every imperfection on Junmyeon's face, but it didn't bother him at all.  He dared to look into Junmyeon's eyes again, only to find that expression from earlier multiplied tenfold.  It was like Junmyeon was looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world, and Baekhyun didn't know how to handle it.  Junmyeon made him feel so many things he'd never felt before.  He'd only ever felt this kind of admiration for the human prince, and even then, Baekhyun was wondering if that could even compare to how Junmyeon was making him feel now.  He felt special.  Dare he say it, he felt loved.

 

Junmyeon's voice was so beautiful to Baekhyun's ears.  There was so much about Junmyeon that was beautiful, Baekhyun had found.  It was like everything that he lacked in physical beauty, he made up for in other ways.  He was kind, patient, and understanding.  He never let the cruel words Jongdae and Chanyeol playfully threw get to him like Baekhyun often did.  Junmyeon always seemed to put Baekhyun's interests over his own as well.  He was so selfless.  Baekhyun had never met anyone like him.

 

Baekhyun gasped and pulled away when he realized how close their faces were to touching.  They'd gotten closer to each other while dancing, bodies flush and lips close to touching.  Junmyeon looked somewhat hurt at the response, and Baekhyun instantly regretted it.  He quickly reached for Junmyeon's hand, holding it tightly.  His other hand unconsciously hovered above his rapidly pounding heart.

“Sorry,” he whispered.  “I got a little flustered...”

“It's ok,” Junmyeon answered, gentle as always.  “Did you like that dance?”

“Yeah, I did.  I think I understand why humans do it now.”

 

Junmyeon smiled widely, and Baekhyun's heart continued to beat into his palm.  Why was he losing his cool now?  How could Junmyeon bring him to this state so easily?  What was he feeling for him?  Was it admiration and care?  Or was it something more?  Baekhyun had never felt so confused in his life.

“It's getting late,” Junmyeon finally stated.  “We should go to bed.”

“Ah, yeah...”

 

Baekhyun tugged Junmyeon along, back to their shared grotto.  He usually took the lead compared to Junmyeon's slower pace, but it was nice having someone at his side to lead.  Baekhyun had been alone for so long, he'd forgotten how nice it was to finally be with someone again.  Even Jongdae and Chanyeol had their own places to return to at the end of the day.  Perhaps Junmyeon could become a permanent part of Baekhyun's place.  It shocked him that he was even thinking such things.  What on earth was he feeling?

 

They snuggled together like always that night.  Baekhyun somehow managed to fall asleep fairly quickly, despite all the questions plaguing his mind.  Junmyeon, however, remained awake for a little longer, watching Baekhyun and waiting for the painful feeling in his chest to go away.  He'd started noticing it as time went by.  The pain got a little worse each day.  The curse was starting to affect him.  He was starting to run out of time.

 

Dancing with Baekhyun had worn him out more than he would have imagined, but it was worth every second of struggle.  Junmyeon had longed to hold Baekhyun close like that for some time.  Even if he couldn't make Baekhyun love him in the end, at least he could take a little peace in the fact that he got to love Baekhyun and dance with him in such a beautiful place.  He could only hope his time with Baekhyun meant as much to the other as it meant to him.  He may have thrown his life away, but Junmyeon was glad he'd chosen this path.  Nothing would ever make him regret meeting Baekhyun.

 

~*~

Junmyeon woke slowly the following day.  It was like no matter how much he slept, he still felt exhausted.  There was a constant, dull ache in his chest as well.  The curse was really starting to affect him.  He didn't even know how much time he had left because everything seemed to blend together under the sea.  All he knew was he was running out of time, and he didn't know if Baekhyun felt even the slightest bit of affection for him.  Even though he agreed to this fate himself, he was still terrified of what would happen if the curse took him for good.

 

Someone gently shook Junmyeon's shoulder and he opened his eyes to find Baekhyun smiling softly at him.  He felt Baekhyun brush his fingers through his hair, which didn't accomplish much since it still floated in the water.  Junmyeon loved the physical contact though.  He sighed and snuggled closer to Baekhyun, earning a laugh from the other.

“Come on, Junmyeon!  You've already slept in so late!”

“I'm still tired,” Junmyeon whined.  “Just a little longer?”

“I went and got you breakfast already, so you can't go back to sleep!  I want to bring you somewhere today,” Baekhyun pouted.

“Really?” Junmyeon asked, forcing himself to sit up.  His body was so sluggish, he was sure Baekhyun noticed.  “Where did you want to take me?”

“It's a secret.  You've got to eat first, then I'll take you there.  It's a bit of a swim, so don't spend too much time eating.”

 

Junmyeon hummed in agreement and Baekhyun passed him a generous amount of seaweed.  The pain in his chest would get worse for brief moments, and Junmyeon tried his best to play off the pain, but he still had to stop and hold his chest.  Baekhyun would give him concerned looks, but Junmyeon would always lie and say he swallowed too big a bite of seaweed.  He wasn't sure if Baekhyun bought his lie, but he thankfully didn't press the subject further.

 

Following breakfast, Baekhyun hurriedly ushered Junmyeon out of the grotto and began leading him to the mystery place.  No matter how hard Junmyeon swam, he couldn't seem to keep up with Baekhyun.  It felt like his strength had completely left his body.  Baekhyun must have noticed him lagging behind, because he slowed down and grabbed Junmyeon's hand, intertwining their fingers, and began to pull him along.  Even while he was struggling to swim, Junmyeon found himself feeling flustered just by Baekhyun's touch.  After spending so much time with Baekhyun, he would have thought he'd be able to keep his cool even just a bit better.  Instead, he'd fallen so much harder for Baekhyun.

 

Finally, Baekhyun began swimming towards the surface of the water.  When they met with air, Junmyeon's eyes widened as he was faced with a very familiar looking sight.  Standing before him a short distance away was the massive castle wall.  If Junmyeon's mental map served him correctly, they were on the other side of the wall beside the small garden.  Why had Baekhyun taken him here of all places?

 

Baekhyun led him over to a small hole at the base of the wall where it met the water, then crawled inside, motioning for Junmyeon to follow him.  He knew where this hole led.  It led to the grate in the garden that allowed a small amount of sea water to pool.  Had Baekhyun figured out his identity after all and was going to confront him about it?  When Baekhyun got to the grate, he relaxed against the wall and turned to smile at Junmyeon.

“Cool little spot, isn't it?” He asked.  Junmyeon nodded dazedly.  “Look over there, at that hole in the wall.”

“The window?” Junmyeon asked.

“Is that what they're called?”

“Mhm.  What about the window?”

“There was a guy that I met...Just once.  He used to live in that place there.”

“I see...”

“He was a human,” Baekhyun said softly.  “I guess you could say I was really fond of him...Do you think I'm a freak?”

“No, why would I?”  
“Because I pined after a human.  If Jongdae and Chanyeol knew, I'd never hear the end of it from them.  It's not very wise to like a human.”

“I'm not Jongdae or Chanyeol though.”

“I know...That's why I'm telling you this.  It's my big secret, I guess.”

“So, you said you met this guy once.  How?” Junmyeon asked, feigning ignorance.

 

He wanted to know what Baekhyun thought of him, or who he used to be at least. It didn't seem like Baekhyun realized that Junmyeon was that very human, understandably so.  

“He was on a ship,” Baekhyun continued.  “It was sinking, and he was rushing around trying to save all the other humans.  He was really brave, Junmyeon.  I couldn't stop watching him...Then he spotted me.”

“What did you do?”

“I froze.  I was really scared because he was motioning to me like he was going to come over...But then he got hurt and fell into the water.  Before I knew it, I'd swam over to him to bring him to shore.”

“You were really brave too.  Were you scared?”

“Not really.  It's weird, isn't it?  Merfolk fear humans, but when I saw him, all I could feel was admiration and comfort.  There was nothing to fear.  At least that's what I told myself.  Maybe I was being naive.”

“No, I don't think so.  You understand your feelings best, right?”

“Yeah, I guess...”

“What happened next?”

“I stayed with him until he woke up.  He reached out to touch me, but I heard other humans coming, so I fled.  Just because I didn't fear him, didn't mean I didn't fear the others.”

“That was probably for the best,” Junmyeon sighed, remembering well how alone he felt when Baekhyun quickly rushed back into the sea.

“I wanted to see him more though...I was worried about him, but I also just wanted to see him.  I wanted to talk to him so badly, but I would always get too nervous and hide.  I would watch him from this spot.  He always seemed so troubled and sad when he stared out the window.  I'd never wanted to be able to go to someone as badly as I did when I saw him.  Does that make me strange?”  
“No.  It just means you had feelings for him.  There's nothing strange about that.”

“For a while, I thought it might be mutual,” Baekhyun whispered, twiddling his thumbs.  “He saw me one time and looked like he was going to come down to me.  I was scared to finally confront him though, so I ran...That was all I ever did.  After that, he'd come to the shore in the evenings.  I like to think it was because he was looking for me.  Stupid, huh?”  
“No...I think he was looking for you,” Junmyeon soothed.  “It sounds like he really wanted to see you too.  Did you see him often on the beach?”

“Yes.  Every day.  I would sit in a small alcove and watch him.  He was so beautiful, Junmyeon.  I'd never felt so mesmerized by a person before, let alone a human.”

“He sounds amazing...”

 

They'd been so close to each other, so many times.  It was agonizing for Junmyeon to realize.  All this time, Baekhyun had been pining after him for what he used to be, and he'd been so eager to meet Baekhyun, he'd given up the only thing that Baekhyun had probably been attracted to.  Junmyeon liked to think he was still the same person on the inside, but looking as hideous as he did now, it was a wonder Baekhyun let him get close at all.  Junmyeon knew Baekhyun wasn't that shallow, but he couldn't help but feel the boy would never love him as he was.  If he'd admired Junmyeon's old self so much, Junmyeon couldn't see Baekhyun giving that up for the current him.  He couldn't win against himself.  It was a little pitiful to think about.

 

Junmyeon wanted so badly to tell Baekhyun that  _ he _ was the human he'd pined after, but the curse would take him instantly.  Even the thought of spilling everything was making the pain in Junmyeon's chest flare up.  He would just have to make himself appear just as noble and goodhearted in Baekhyun's eyes as he had as a human.  Was that even possible to do?  What if Baekhyun just never felt attracted to him in any way, too hung up on the beautiful prince he pined after?  Perhaps this would be how Junmyeon met his end after all.

“I should have talked to him when I had the chance,” Baekhyun sighed.  “Now he's gone and I don't know if he'll ever come back.”

“Gone?” Junmyeon repeated.

“Yes.  He hasn't been in the window for a long time.  Do you think I scared him away?  I just wanted to see him.  That was all...”

“No, I doubt you scared him away,” Junmyeon comforted.  “This place that he lives is a castle.”

“I was wondering if it was.  We have a castle under the sea, but only the king of the merfolk lives there with his family.”

“It's similar with human royalty.”

“You even know about human royalty?” Baekhyun asked in awe.  Junmyeon nodded slowly.

“I don't think he went away because he was avoiding you.  He was a prince, Baekhyun.  They have a lot of responsibilities to the kingdom and the king.  Maybe he just went to a distant land for something...or maybe the king decided to marry him off.”  Junmyeon couldn't help the hint of bitterness in his voice.

“Marry him off?” Baekhyun asked sadly.  “I don't want him to be married though...”

“I'm sure he didn't either,” Junmyeon sighed.  “But with royal blood, comes great responsibilities.  Your life isn't yours to govern.”

“That's cruel,” Baekhyun mumbled.  “But I guess it happens in our kingdom as well.  I don't really go to the grand city, so I don't see much of the royalty, but I don't really think they get to choose who they have relationships with.  Only what offspring results from it.”

“Do merfolk get married?” Junmyeon asked, curious if it was only a human thing.

“Sometimes.  Marriage is a lot less permanent than in the human world from what I understand of it.  It's more like an agreement to be together for a period of time in our culture.  If things go sour or they go their separate ways, that's that.”

“I think that might be simpler in the long run.  Marriage in the human world is fairly permanent, especially if you're royalty.  That relationship becomes like a binding contract between two different countries or towns.  Of course, for less important couples, it can be a wonderful thing, but when things go bad, it's a lot harder to escape the marriage.”

“Then why do humans do it?”  
“I don't know,” Junmyeon said softly.  “I've tried to figure that out myself for some time, but it just seems like a trap.  Perhaps it would be different if you met the person of your dreams.  Then I guess you'd never want to be apart from them.”

“I want the prince to come back,” Baekhyun sighed.  “Just one last time, so I could talk to him...”

“Maybe he will,” Junmyeon encouraged.

“You're really not at all disturbed that I'm so hung up on a human?”

“No.  Like I said, feelings and love are things that come naturally.  It's far more painful to deny those feelings than it is to acknowledge them.”

“Why are you so understanding?”

“I...” Junmyeon paused, trying to think of the right words.  “I fell in love with someone who was different from me as well.”

“Really!?  You mean like a human?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Then...Did you ever talk to that person?  Did things go well?”  Junmyeon said nothing, simply smiled sadly, wishing he could tell Baekhyun the full truth.  “Oh...They didn't?” Baekhyun asked, noting Junmyeon's expression.

“Maybe I'll have better luck in the future,” Junmyeon said, trying to bring the mood back up just a bit.  “And maybe you'll find your prince someday.”

“That would be nice,” Baekhyun muttered.  He leaned closer to Junmyeon and nudged his shoulder.  “Thank you for listening to me.”

“Of course.  Any time.”

“I'm lucky you found us,” Baekhyun said, laughing a bit at the end.

“I'm glad I found you too.”

 

Junmyeon exhaled, the pain in his chest spiking suddenly.  It took all of his self control not to bend over in pain, but he didn't want to worry Baekhyun.  It wouldn't do him any good since Junmyeon couldn't tell him the truth, so it was for the best to hide it.  If Baekhyun didn't fall in love with him, then it just wasn't meant to be.  At least he would die knowing Baekhyun was in love with him once.

 

Baekhyun leaned his head on Junmyeon's shoulder, and the pain in his chest subsided just a bit.  Other than gentle nudges on his shoulder, Baekhyun wasn't a particularly affectionate person, though he was still more so than the average merfolk.  Junmyeon had learned that through his interactions with Jongdae and Chanyeol.  Having him leaning on Junmyeon's shoulder like this was a blessing, and Junmyeon didn't want it to end.  Unfortunately, shortly after, Baekhyun decided it was time they go home.  The swim back to Baekhyun's grotto was almost too much for Junmyeon to handle, and he was grateful that Baekhyun held his hand the entire way back.  Perhaps he'd caught on that Junmyeon wasn't doing so well after all.

 

They spent the rest of the day talking within Baekhyun's grotto.  Junmyeon was too tired to go out and do much else, so Baekhyun ended up bringing seaweed back to the grotto.  There was no way he didn't have at least a little suspicion that something was wrong with Junmyeon, but he didn't ask.  Junmyeon gave him reassuring smiles and did his best to act like nothing was wrong other than being exhausted.  Would Baekhyun be sad if the curse killed him?  Would he miss him?  Would he cry?  Junmyeon wasn't sure whether he wanted Baekhyun to mourn for him or not.  He wanted to be loved and missed, but he didn't want Baekhyun to be hurting alone.

 

He just wanted to live happily with Baekhyun.  He knew he'd gotten a lot closer to him, but it still felt so hopeless as his time became shorter and shorter and he learned more about Baekhyun's feelings.  Still, he didn't regret signing the contract and meeting Baekhyun.  He would never regret this.

 

~*~

Junmyeon's exhaustion only grew as the days went on.  The pain in his chest became constant, but he still hid it from Baekhyun.  His body felt like it would give out soon, and no matter how much he slept, his energy never came back.  Baekhyun had gotten used to getting up on his own to get breakfast and bring it to Junmyeon.  He would let Junmyeon sleep as long as it took for him to wake up naturally, which Junmyeon appreciated.  He felt bad for leaving Baekhyun to entertain himself during those times though.  Even their trips and daily activities had been toned down and kept close to the grotto.  Baekhyun had been worried about Junmyeon being too tired to make it back if they went too far.  He still hadn't said anything about Junmyeon's sudden downward turn, but he'd gotten fairly overprotective as a result of it.  Junmyeon felt bad for putting Baekhyun out like this, but he also couldn't deny how happy the attention and care made him.  It made him hope that perhaps there was something more between them after all.

 

Junmyeon woke up one morning to find Baekhyun staring at a small shell, tilting it different ways to try and get different colors to appear.  Junmyeon pushed himself into a sitting position slowly, greeting Baekhyun with a gentle smile.

“You're awake,” Baekhyun said softly.  “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Junmyeon sighed, scooting closer so he could see the shell.

“I found this when I got our breakfast this morning,” Baekhyun explained showing the shell to Junmyeon.  “It's pretty, isn't it?”

“Mhm.  It is.”

“I'm going to put it with the rest of my shells.”

 

Baekhyun got off his bed shell and lowered himself to the ground, placing his new shell beside one of the many others decorating the floor.  Junmyeon reached for a piece of seaweed that Baekhyun had set aside for him and nibbled on it.  He glanced around the grotto at all the shells on the ground.

“Did you find every single one of these shells?” He asked.

“Of course!  I've always had a bit of a liking for pretty colored things.  If they shine, it's even better.  Jongdae and Chanyeol like them too, but they don't decorate their homes with them like I do...Is it weird to do that?”

“No, I think it's pretty natural.  I mean, it makes the place feel more comfortable for you to live in, right?  It's your own personal touch.”

“I'm glad you get it,” Baekhyun said with a wide smile.  He swam back to Junmyeon's side, nestling beside him closer than before.  “I wish I could have showed you the pretty stones I found on a sunken ship,” he sighed.

“Pretty stones?”

“Yes.  They sparkled a lot and were all different colors.  They were in a chest kinda like mine, but it was much smaller.”

“I wonder if it was jewelry,” Junmyeon commented.

“What's that?”

“They're usually pretty gems and beads on some sort of string or chain.  They can be worn around the neck, wrist, or finger.  Sometimes they even hang from ears.”

“Do they have a purpose?”

“Sometimes they have special meanings, kinda like flowers, but their main purpose is just to be pretty.”

“They were definitely pretty,” Baekhyun sighed.  “But stupid Jongdae has slippery fingers and dropped it in a trench on the way back.”

“Have you tried to get them?”

“No.  That trench is really scary.  It's pitch black and a really strong current flows through it.  For all I know, the chest is long gone.”

“Why don't we look for it then?”

“Junmyeon, are you serious?”

“Of course I am.  You want them back, right?  So let's try.”

“Junmyeon...Are you sure you're even up for this?  The trench is kinda far and it's going to be a rough swim through it, even for me...”

“I'll be fine.  I want to do this, Baekhyun.”

“Alright...Finish eating and we'll leave.  I'm going to go pick some more seaweed so we have some to eat later on.  We're going to be at the trench for most of the day cuz it's pretty big.”

 

Baekhyun swam out of the grotto and Junmyeon ate his breakfast as quickly as possible.  Truthfully, he didn't know if he was up for such a journey today, but he wanted to do something nice for Baekhyun before it was too late.  If Baekhyun loved beautiful stones, Junmyeon would probably search the entire trench for them.  It wasn't even a matter of wooing Baekhyun anymore.  Junmyeon just wanted to do anything and everything he could for him.  He loved Baekhyun more than he'd ever loved anyone.

 

When Junmyeon had finished, he met Baekhyun outside the grotto and they set off for the trench.  Baekhyun hadn't been kidding when he said it was a long swim.  Junmyeon was exhausted by the time they got to the trench, so Baekhyun pulled out their lunch and they ate together, looking down into the dark rift.  When Junmyeon had rested enough to feel like he could continue, he leaned over the edge, trying to make out any kind of terrain in the darkness.

“I told you it was dark,” Baekhyun sighed.  “Do you still want to go in there?  You don't know what kind of fish live down there...”

“I'm guessing bioluminescent fish,” Junmyeon said simply.

“What...?”

“Ah, fish that create their own light.  That's the only way they could live down there, right?”

“Yeah, I guess...But we can't create our own light Junmyeon, so how are we supposed to see?”

“Look down there, on that ledge,” Junmyeon stated, pointing to an illuminated ledge of the trench wall.  “There's a plant growing over there that glows.  Why don't we take it with us?”

“That could work,” Baekhyun agreed.  “That still doesn't stop the really strong current that flows through the trench though...”

“We're just going to have to fight our way through that.”

“Are you going to be ok?” Baekhyun asked nervously.

“I'll be fine.  And you'll help me if I'm not, right?”

“Yeah...” Baekhyun muttered, looking like he wanted to protest more.

“Let's just see how far we get, ok?”

 

Baekhyun nodded in agreement and Junmyeon swam into the trench over to the ledge with the glowing plant.  He carefully plucked it and held it up to Baekhyun.  The plant had a blue glow to it, and the blue hue it cast on Baekhyun was beautiful.  Every single instance of Baekhyun was beautiful to Junmyeon.  He had to enjoy every second with him until the end.  It would be hard to let it all go.

 

Thankfully, Baekhyun's expectant gaze jolted Junmyeon out of his thoughts, and he turned his attention back to the trench.  He held his free hand out and Baekhyun took it, gripping it tightly.  Slowly, they descended into the trench together.  Looking around for anything interesting.  The light from the plant wasn't strong, but it was enough for them to see in front of them.

 

About halfway down the trench, they encountered the strong current.  It had hit them suddenly, pulling them both apart and towards opposite walls of the trench.  They both grabbed onto small, protruding ledges along the rough wall in order to not be carried away by the current.  Junmyeon struggled to hold on to both the plant and the wall, since he had no clue where he would end up if the current carried him away.  He had to stay strong.

“Junmyeon!” Baekhyun called out, voice panicked.

“I'm ok!  Are you?”

“I'm fine, but what now?  Should we climb back up the trench wall away from the current?”

“Climb down!”

“Are you serious!?  What if the current doesn't let up even at the bottom!?”

“Then we'll figure it out when we get there!”  
“Junmyeon!”

“Trust me.”

 

Baekhyun sighed, but nodded.  Slowly, they carefully climbed down the wall, their tails being pushed and pulled in the current.  It took a lot of time and energy, and Baekhyun was almost certain Junmyeon would collapse from exhaustion and be carried off by the current, but to his surprise, he kept holding on.  Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the current lifted up, and Baekhyun felt soft sand underneath his tail as they reached the bottom of the trench.  Instantly, Baekhyun rushed over to Junmyeon and inspected him in the light of the plant, noting a few scratches on his arms and torso.

“Are you ok?”

“I'm fine,” Junmyeon answered softly, a smile making its way onto his face.

“You got scratched.  Was it from the trench wall?”

“Mhm.  But it's nothing huge.  You've got scratches on you too.”

“Yeah, but...” Baekhyun argued, cutting himself off.  He didn't know how to explain himself being so overprotective.

“I'm ok,” Junmyeon soothed once more.  “Let's look for your chest.”

“The current probably carried it away,” Baekhyun sighed.  “Why are we even doing this Junmyeon?”  
“Let's look around this area, and if it's not here, let's follow the current, ok?  It's bound to be here somewhere!”

 

Baekhyun sighed, but he let Junmyeon lead him around all the same.  He'd realized by this point that trying to convince Junmyeon otherwise was pointless.  He'd just have to let Junmyeon exhaust himself and carry him home when he had the chance.  Junmyeon seemed determined to keep going though.  Baekhyun was actually pretty surprised for how tired he'd been lately.

 

They searched the area only to have no luck in finding the small chest, so Junmyeon began tugging Baekhyun along, following the direction of the current above them.  Baekhyun didn't even know where the trench ended.  It was too dark down there to tell what time of day it was either.  He had no idea how long they'd been down there or how long they'd traveled along the bottom of the trench.  All he knew was he was starting to get tired, which meant Junmyeon probably wasn't holding up so well either.

 

After another long period of time, the walls of the trench seemed to become less towering.  It took a while for Baekhyun to realize the trench was becoming shallower and wider, and the strong current above them weaker.  It was also becoming lighter as they got to shallower ground.  Finally, the walls of the trench came to an end, letting out into a wide, basin-like area.  Baekhyun stared around, taking in the new sight.  Junmyeon, on the other hand, kept his eyes glued to the ground and began searching.  He sifted through the sand, figuring that the current had brought a lot of it with it.  The chest Baekhyun was talking about was probably buried underneath a layer of sand.  As if to prove his point right then and there, his finger brushed away sand to reveal something wooden underneath.  He quickly dug the sand away to reveal a small chest.

“Baekhyun!” Junmyeon exclaimed.  Baekhyun swam over to him and gasped.

“You actually found it!?  I can't believe it...”

“Neither can I, honestly,” Junmyeon laughed tiredly.  “I was getting ready to give up.”

“I'm glad we didn't,” Baekhyun said timidly.  “I don't know where we are though...”

“We can follow the trench back.”  
“Let's swim above it though.  I don't want to go through that current again and I don't think you'd be able to.”

“Yeah, you're probably right...”

“Hold on to the chest, alright?  I'll lead us home.”

 

Junmyeon nodded, holding the chest tightly.  Baekhyun took the plant from his hand and intertwined their fingers.  After that, he began to swim to the top of the trench walls.  They followed the trench back for quite some time before they got to a place where Baekhyun recognized.  After that, the long trek back to his small grotto began.

 

Junmyeon started lagging behind halfway home from the trench, so Baekhyun was practically tugging him along.  Baekhyun turned to check on him and instantly noticed how much trouble Junmyeon was having trying to swim at the same pace as Baekhyun.  If they didn't keep this pace though, they wouldn't make it home before dark.  Baekhyun pulled Junmyeon closer and wrapped the other's arm over his shoulder and placed his own hand on Junmyeon's waist.

“Am I too slow?” Junmyeon asked tiredly.  Baekhyun shook his head and smiled.

“I want to help you.  You helped me get my chest back, so let me help you, ok?”

 

Junmyeon nodded tiredly and Baekhyun began to swim again.  Junmyeon still swam as well, but Baekhyun was providing most of the power.  This was the longest their bodies had been pressed together like this, and Junmyeon cursed his heart for racing.  He was too tired to deal with giddy feelings.  At least Baekhyun couldn't tell how hard his heart was pounding.  Junmyeon was starting to think Baekhyun would assume he was having a heart problem with how lethargic and weak he'd become.

 

Finally, Baekhyun's little grotto came into view, and they both rushed triumphantly inside.  Baekhyun immediately laid Junmyeon down to rest, then swam out to get dinner for the both of them.  When he came back, he wasn't at all surprised to find Junmyeon already dozing off.  As soon as he sat down on his shell beside him though, Junmyeon pushed himself back up into a sitting position.  As they nibbled on their seaweed, Baekhyun took various pieces of jewelry out of the chest and Junmyeon explained what type of stone it was as well as where the jewelry was worn.  Baekhyun liked the necklaces the most.

 

Eventually, Baekhyun pulled out a necklace with a sapphire set in a simple, but beautiful silver pendent.  He held it up to Junmyeon like he always did, awaiting an explanation.  This time, Junmyeon took the necklace from Baekhyun to observe it closer.

“This is sapphire,” he explained.  “It's a very deep blue stone.”

“It's beautiful,” Baekhyun commented.

“Do you want to know how to put it on?”

“Yes!”

 

Junmyeon showed Baekhyun how to undo the clasp, then held both ends up, positioning them on either side of Baekhyun's neck.  He refastened it in the back and let his fingers slide along Baekhyun's skin as he brought them back to his side.  Baekhyun gripped the floating pendent in his fingers, looking down at it.

“I think I understand why humans wore these.  They're so pretty.”

“Mhm,” Junmyeon hummed.  “Sapphire goes well with your tail.”

“You think?” Baekhyun asked playfully.

“You're beautiful,” was all Junmyeon replied with.

 

Baekhyun felt his cheeks flush again, and his stomach twisted in a strange, elated sort of way.  It was only when Junmyeon told him those words that he felt this happy.  Baekhyun was surprisingly shy and easily flustered, however, so rather than thinking of a worthy response to Junmyeon's kind words, he went back to the chest, pulling out the last piece of jewelry inside.  He held it up timidly.

“What about this one?” He asked, his voice sounding a little shaky.  Junmyeon seemed somewhat disappointed for a second, but he masked it well, focusing on the necklace instead.

“That's a diamond.  It's extremely valuable and can hold a lot of different meanings to it.”

“Extremely valuable,” Baekhyun mumbled.  “Then this one will be yours.”

“Hm?”

 

Baekhyun struggled a bit to undo the clasp, but finally, he got the two ends apart and wrapped the necklace around Junmyeon's neck.  After a little more struggling, he got it fastened and rested his hands gently on Junmyeon's shoulders.

“You're beautiful,” Baekhyun whispered.

 

Junmyeon's eyes widened, never expecting to hear those words from Baekhyun's mouth.  It was probably just because he was wearing the necklace, but he still wanted to savor the moment all the same.  He looked down at the necklace and smiled shyly.  Baekhyun's hands remained on his shoulders, making Junmyeon ache for more.  He wanted to hold Baekhyun close.  He wanted to kiss him.  He couldn't dampen the moment by pushing too far though.  This was more than enough to make him happy.

“Thank you,” Junmyeon mumbled bashfully.  Baekhyun smiled widely.  He leaned closer and his smile slowly shifted to a concerned expression.

“You must be tired after everything today, right?”

“Yes...”

“Then get some rest,” Baekhyun urged, gently pushing Junmyeon down so he was laying on the shell.  “You were amazing today.”  Junmyeon smiled at the comment.

“Thank you...Will you lay with me?”

“Of course!”

 

Baekhyun swam over to his large chest and deposited the smaller one inside.  After that, he lowered himself down beside Junmyeon, closer than he normally slept.  They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, their necklaces hovering in the water.

“Tomorrow, we'll brag to Jongdae and Chanyeol about the trench and the jewelry!” Baekhyun whispered with a mischievous grin.  Junmyeon laughed and rolled his eyes.

“If we must.”

“It's definitely something to brag over~”

 

Junmyeon's smile grew and he slowly let his eyelids droop shut.  Truthfully, he'd been exhausted and pushing himself for most of the journey, but seeing Baekhyun this happy was worth all of it.  His eyes shot open when he felt something nestle against his chest.  He glanced down to find Baekhyun's forehead pressed against his chest.  Slowly, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Junmyeon's waist and snuggled closer.  This felt like such a dream, Junmyeon almost couldn't believe it.  His tired, aching body and Baekhyun's soft, warm skin against his own was enough to convince him that it wasn't though.

“Thank you so much, Junmyeon,” Baekhyun whispered against his skin.

 

Junmyeon smiled and sighed into the embrace, wrapping his own arms around Baekhyun and hugging him in response. Finally, he let his eyes close for a much needed sleep.  He hoped Baekhyun would be this affectionate and close to him every day.  Junmyeon was fairly sure there was hope for himself after all.

 

~*~

Hyunsik had been turning up every rock in the kingdom, trying to find the prince since his disappearance.  The king had sent his own men throughout the kingdom, looking for his son.  He was furious, seeing this as rebellion.  Hyunsik honestly prayed for Junmyeon's sake that the king's men weren't the ones that found him.  His mother had been devastated by the loss, and she'd personally appointed Hyunsik to the task of finding him, giving him access to any resources he might need.  It was a race to find the prince, and Hyunsik wanted to be the one to do it.  He would be able to protect Junmyeon from his father's wrath long enough to reach a compromise between the two.

 

The problem was Junmyeon had left absolutely no trail behind.  It terrified Hyunsik, because it really seemed as if Junmyeon had ceased to exist all of a sudden.  No one had seen anyone fitting his description around any of the surrounding towns.  Junmyeon hadn't taken a horse with him, nor had anyone sold a horse to someone looking like him.  If he was traveling on foot, there was no way he could have gotten further than the surrounding towns.  So where was he?  Hyunsik was beginning to lose hope and assume the worst.  Perhaps Junmyeon hadn't run away and had instead been kidnapped or killed.  Hyunsik's heart broke at the thought.  He  _ had _ to find him.

 

He was walking the streets of their village, something he often did when he had spare time, scanning for Junmyeon's face in the crowded market and pubs.  He never had any luck, but it felt like the only thing he could do at this point.  He would often end his searches at the beach, sitting where he and Junmyeon had once sat together, wishing that Junmyeon would somehow magically appear beside him.

 

This day, however, Hyunsik lingered in the streets just a bit longer.  He passed by the old witch's place, and chills ran down his spine at the sight.  He knew she was a cruel woman and was up to no good, but the king had given up on banishing her from the kingdom.  Hyunsik feared that the only thing that would get rid of her was death itself.  He'd heard that she lived and fed off the souls of her contracts though, so the odds of her dying seemed very unlikely.

 

An idea struck Hyunsik suddenly.  While he never wanted to come into contact with her, she might have had some sort of magic that could find Junmyeon.  Hyunsik knew he would have to make some sort of deal with her, but perhaps a little request like that wouldn't demand his soul.  Even if it did, Hyunsik would gladly give it up if it could bring him news of Junmyeon's whereabouts.  The prince meant the world to Hyunsik, and he couldn't help but feel responsible for his disappearance.  If he'd done more to dissuade the king from the marriage proposal, perhaps Junmyeon wouldn't have disappeared.

 

Hyunsik entered the small building, calling out nervously when there was no movement or sound.  The place was dark and covered in a thick layer of dust.  Hyunsik called out again, but the place seemed to be abandoned.  It was then that he spotted a small sign on the desk saying 'The Witch is Out.'  This was probably a sign that he shouldn't be in the store and this was his opportunity to get out.  When he spotted a large book on her desk beside the sign labeled 'contracts,' however, his desire to flee dwindled a bit.  It would be good to know just who she's put under contract and what she demanded of them.

 

Hyunsik flipped through the pages, grimacing as he skimmed some of the contracts.  The witch certainly wasn't merciful when she made deals.  Hyunsik's eyes stopped on a certain contract, and for a few seconds, his body seemed to forget how to breathe.  He read the name over and over, trying to convince his eyes that they weren't reading it correctly.  Junmyeon's name was on this contract.  He'd made a deal with the witch.  How could he?  Junmyeon had never been this foolish.

 

Hyunsik read the details of the contract, feeling more panicked with each passing second.  He'd told Junmyeon not to let his fascination with the merman get the better of him.  This was probably the only escape Junmyeon could think of though, and it pained Hyunsik that he hadn't been able to save Junmyeon from this fate.  There was little he could do for him now that the witch had him in his clutches.  Still, Hyunsik wouldn't let the woman take him.  He would find a way to get rid of the witch and save Junmyeon.  For now, his only option was to keep an eye on the old woman.  She would no doubt lead him to Junmyeon.  Sooner rather than later, given the time constraint on Junmyeon's contract.  It would be ending in just a couple of days.  There really wasn't much time left.

 

Hyunsik left the building before the witch returned, not wanting to confront her now of all times.  He kept his new discovery hidden from both the king and the queen.  They would no doubt only agitate the witch and put Junmyeon's life at risk.  He would do this alone.

 

~*~

It had taken Junmyeon a few days of heavy resting to recover from the trip to the trench.  They mostly remained inside Baekhyun's little grotto, talking to each other and snuggling together.  Baekhyun had finally started asking Junmyeon if he was really alright, and each time Junmyeon would give him a smile and just tell him he was tired and would feel better if he rested more.  His chest ached all the time, and he was sure Baekhyun caught him holding it and groaning quietly a couple times, but Baekhyun never pushed the subject beyond asking Junmyeon if he was alright every now and then.  Junmyeon could tell he was worried and wanted to say much more though.

 

When Junmyeon accepted that his state wouldn't be improving anymore, he decided he needed to make the most of what time he could.  He still had a little time left to convey his feelings to Baekhyun.  Even if Baekhyun never returned them, Junmyeon wanted to at least die with no regrets.  He had a plan for where and when he wanted to confess, so now it was just a matter of time.

 

Baekhyun brought Junmyeon breakfast as always.  Junmyeon decided that he wanted to get out and swim around the coral reef with Baekhyun.  It was close to his grotto and still one of the most beautiful, memorable places Junmyeon had been, so he wanted to spend just a bit more time there with Baekhyun.  Said merman was glued to Junmyeon's side almost constantly, paying more attention to him than to the coral reef.  Giving Baekhyun another flower seemed to liven his spirit quite a bit though.

 

Baekhyun hadn't met Jongdae and Chanyeol for quite some time.  Junmyeon had told him he would be fine with seeing them, but Baekhyun wanted to keep it just between the two of them.  Jongdae and Chanyeol were really high energy and Baekhyun worried at this point that they would be too much for Junmyeon or accidentally hurt him somehow.  He never explained his other reason to Junmyeon, but he'd developed a weird sense of jealousy regarding Junmyeon as well.  He didn't want the others to eat up time that Junmyeon could be spending alone with Baekhyun.

 

Junmyeon was always so much more romantic when Baekhyun was alone with him.  Baekhyun had never thought he'd be one for romance, but he was especially weak when it came to Junmyeon.  He loved the longing gazes, the gentle touches, the kind words and compliments.  He loved the rapid beating of his heart and the weird queasiness in his stomach.  He loved Junmyeon.

 

That was why it was so hard to see him struggling as he was.  Baekhyun knew that Junmyeon had been slowing down for a while, and he had a feeling he was in a lot more pain than he was letting on.  Baekhyun had never taken care of or loved someone before though, so he was lost on what to do.  Should he put his fin down and force Junmyeon to come with him to the nearest mercity to find a medicine man?  Or should he watch and wait to see if he gets better like Junmyeon kept asking him to?  Baekhyun hated feeling so anxious and like Junmyeon was teetering off the edge of a deep trench.  Baekhyun wouldn't be able to bear losing him.

 

Junmyeon seemed to pay no worry to his physical state though.  All his attention was on Baekhyun, showing him corals that Baekhyun had seen almost every day of his life.  Junmyeon found them beautiful though, and for that, Baekhyun gained a new appreciation.  Junmyeon really had a fascination with the most mundane objects of the ocean, but Baekhyun found himself wanting to show Junmyeon more of them.  He figured he could start with giving Junmyeon his own flower as well.  It was the only time he left his side while in the coral reef.  He found a nearby pink sea flower, and picked it.  It would look beautiful with his black hair, Baekhyun thought.  Junmyeon still wore his diamond as well.  Baekhyun was glad he gave him a stone that matched so well with every color.

 

When Baekhyun returned, he immediately tucked the flower behind Junmyeon's ear.  The latter looked at him in surprise, his fingers running across the flower lightly.  Baekhyun's smile was beaming, and Junmyeon knew his cheeks probably matched the color of that flower.

“What's this?” He asked.

“I'm giving you a flower,” Baekhyun stated simply.  “It looks really pretty on you.”

“Thank you...”

 

Baekhyun had started calling Junmyeon beautiful recently, and the latter really didn't know how to interpret it.  Junmyeon knew he was hideous.  Baekhyun didn't need to try and make him feel better about that fact.  Still, whenever Baekhyun said it, it made Junmyeon so unbelievably happy.  Junmyeon grabbed Baekhyun hand, intertwining their fingers and giving his hand gentle squeezes.  He looked at Baekhyun with a mixture of nervousness and determination.

“I want to watch the sunset with you today.  Can we?”

“Of course,” Baekhyun agreed.  “As long as you feel well enough.”

“I feel fine,” Junmyeon said softly.  “We should head up to the surface now.  I don't want to miss it.”

 

Baekhyun nodded.  They'd idled away half the day in his grotto, and they'd been in the coral reef for some time.  Junmyeon took a while to swim places now as well, so the sooner they left, the better.

 

Baekhyun wrapped his arm around Junmyeon's waist and they swam towards the surface together.  Junmyeon had been expecting to go to Baekhyun's favorite rock, but instead Baekhyun took him to a small alcove, where Junmyeon assumed he'd watched plenty of sunsets with his unknowing prince.  They'd cuddled together on a large rock, making sure they both had a good view.  The alcove was inside a small cave of sorts, shielded from direct view.  They still had a beautiful view of the ocean and the horizon though.

 

Junmyeon had leaned tiredly on Baekhyun, taking a few minutes to close his eyes and rest.  Normally, he wouldn't be so daring with his physical affection, especially since Baekhyun still seemed a bit on and off with it, but Baekhyun had offered his shoulder and Junmyeon was too tired to argue.  Baekhyun's shoulder was surprisingly comfortable, and Junmyeon could have slept there for hours.  Baekhyun gently shook his shoulder a short while later though.

“It's time, Junmyeon,” he said softly.

 

Junmyeon groaned and lifted his head, looking at the sky to find it painted shades of orange, yellow, and pink.  He would never tire of such a view, nor would he ever tire of being beside Baekhyun to witness it.  As if to express the same sentiment, Baekhyun wrapped his arm loosely around the back of Junmyeon's waist and snuggled closer, leaning his head on Junmyeon's shoulder instead.  Junmyeon dared to slide his arm around Baekhyun's back, resting his hand on Baekhyun's shoulder.  He leaned his cheek on the top of Baekhyun's head and sighed happily.  Baekhyun had been the one initiating a lot of their hugs lately, and Junmyeon treasured every second.

“We should do this more often,” Baekhyun whispered.  Junmyeon hummed in agreement.

“We should...”

“It's much nicer to watch it with you than by myself,” Baekhyun sighed.  “You have to promise to watch it with me from now on.”

“I will,” Junmyeon said, laughing softly.  “I wouldn't forgive myself if I missed it.  You mean the world to me, Baekhyun.”

“W-What? I do?” Baekhyun stuttered, very obviously flustered.

“Mhm.  I was miserable before I met you, Baekhyun.  You made my life worth living.”

“Junmyeon...”

“Thank you for taking me in and caring for me.”

“You don't have to thank me,” Baekhyun mumbled, snuggling closer.  “You made me really happy too.  I didn't realize how lonely I was, but I've felt so much happier with you.  You mean a lot to me too.”

“Thank you...I'm happy to hear that.  Do I mean more than Chanyeol and Jongdae?” Junmyeon teased.  Baekhyun scrunched his nose up.

“ _ Way _ more than them!”  Baekhyun paused for a second, looking up at him with a suddenly serious expression.  “You really mean a lot to me, Junmyeon.”

 

Junmyeon stared into Baekhyun's eyes, feeling drawn into them.  There was a strange tension in the air surrounding them, and Junmyeon realized Baekhyun was a lot closer to him than he'd initially thought.  Their sides were pressed against each other, and Junmyeon almost thought he could feel Baekhyun trembling slightly.  Was he nervous?  Perhaps he was just cold.  Then Junmyeon realized how close Baekhyun's face was to his, and how if he just leaned forward a bit more, his lips would brush against Baekhyun's.

 

That seemed to be just Baekhyun's intention.  He leaned closer slowly, lifting his head off of Junmyeon's shoulder and angling it slightly.  Junmyeon leaned forward as well, his heart beating in his chest.  He hadn't even finished his confession yet, but this was more than he could ever hope for.  He saw Baekhyun close his eyes and Junmyeon did the same.  He could sense Baekhyun's lips centimeters away from his own.  They were going to kiss, and Junmyeon was going to tell Baekhyun how much he loved him.  Everything was going so well.

 

But the curse had other plans.  Right before their lips touched, an agonizing pain shot through Junmyeon's chest.  He cried out and hunched forward, gripping his chest in hopes to soothe the pain.  He felt Baekhyun's arms wrap around his body and hug him close instantly.

“Junmyeon!” Baekhyun cried frantically.  “Junmyeon, what's wrong?  Are you in pain?”

“My chest...It feels like it's on fire.”

“We should go back,” Baekhyun said shakily, holding him close and rubbing his back.  “You need to rest.”

 

Junmyeon wanted to protest, but the pain was getting worse by the second.  He'd never felt so robbed and disappointed before.  They were finally getting somewhere, but Junmyeon had hesitated for a second too long.  He had at least learned one thing though.  He meant something to Baekhyun.  That was worth the pain.

 

Baekhyun carefully slipped off the rock and helped Junmyeon do the same.  Junmyeon had to hold on to Baekhyun for support.  The pain in his chest seemed to have sapped all the strength from his body.  Baekhyun had to swim him the rest of the way back to the grotto.  He immediately laid Junmyeon down on his shell, and the latter curled up on himself.  Baekhyun sat beside him, holding one of his hands and rubbing his back.  Seeking more comfort, Junmyeon snuggled closer, laying his head on Baekhyun's lap.

 

Baekhyun had never felt so scared in his life.  He needed to get Junmyeon to someone that could help.  What if nothing could be done though?  Was Junmyeon dying?  He couldn't be.  Baekhyun didn't know what he would do without Junmyeon.  He loved him too much to let him go.

 

Baekhyun rubbed Junmyeon's back, watching helplessly as Junmyeon fought the pain.  It didn't seem to be going away, like the other times Baekhyun had noticed Junmyeon hiding pain.  What if he'd wasted too much time and noticed too late?  Baekhyun couldn't stop worrying.

 

To Baekhyun's relief, the pain eventually subsided enough for Junmyeon to seemingly get some sleep.  Baekhyun had to wonder if the reason Junmyeon was always so tired was because he could never get a decent night's sleep because he was in pain.  How much had Baekhyun failed to pick up on all this time?

 

He laid down beside Junmyeon when he felt the latter had calmed down enough.  He kept his arm tightly hooked around his torso, rubbing comforting circles on his back.  Baekhyun knew he needed to sleep, but there was very little chance of him doing that when Junmyeon was like this.  He dozed every now and then, but with each sudden movement Junmyeon made, Baekhyun was wide awake again, comforting him as best as he could.  It was a long, exhausting night, and Junmyeon didn't get any better as the time went on.

 

~*~

The witch cursed, knocking over a few jars from her shelf in a rage.  She could sense the deal between herself and the prince was close to being fulfilled.  She couldn't afford to lose another soul.  The townspeople had stopped being so easily manipulated by her words, so a deal such as this was hard to come by.  Not only that, but it was the prince's soul.  If she had his soul, she could use it to manipulate the king and queen.  She would have all the power she needed.

 

The prince was better at romance and flirting than she'd anticipated, however.  Even with his face as hideous as she made it, she could feel her curse weakening on him.  Had it not struck the hour of the last day and hurt him so, she was sure he would have broken the curse then and there.  She needed to do something.  He only had 1 day left.  If he was so close to breaking the curse, he would no doubt succeed.  She needed to stop him, or at least stall him long enough to fail.

 

She walked over to her bookshelf, scanning the contents of the jars until she stopped on one containing a dust-like substance.  She pulled the jar off the shelf and opened the lid.  She began mumbling an incantation, and the dust began to swirl out of the jar, taking solid form in front of her.  When her spell was finished, a man-like creature had formed in front of her.  It had scaly skin, webbed fingers with sharp claws, piercing orange eyes, and a hideous, webbed face.  Protruding from its rather large bottom jaw were massive fangs that could easily tear through flesh.

“Find the prince,” she commanded.  “You are not to hurt him.  I need his soul as it is.  But his little friend...Kill him.  There isn't much time, go!”

 

The monster grunted in response and left the building.  It was the middle of the night, so the witch wasn't too worried about anyone coming into contact with her servant, and if they did, it would be their loss.  She'd summoned a ruthless monster.  She couldn't take any chances.  She needed Junmyeon's soul in her possession and that little merman of his dead.

 

~*~

Junmyeon awoke in the afternoon, feeling less rested than he had when he went to bed the night before.  He was almost out of time.  The curse was actively killing him now, and his body felt almost numb from the pain.  His eyelids were heavy, and it took a great amount of effort to open them.  A smile formed on his face when the first thing he saw was Baekhyun's gentle, concerned eyes.

“You're awake?” Baekhyun asked softly, placing his hand on Junmyeon's cheek.  The latter hummed in response.

“How long did I oversleep?”

“Not long enough,” Baekhyun said gently.  “You still look so tired...It's the afternoon, Junmyeon.”

“That's too long.”

“No, it's not.  If we leave soon, I could probably still get you to the nearest city and find a medicine man for you.”

“A medicine man?”

“Junmyeon, you're sick!” Baekhyun practically cried.  “You were in so much pain yesterday and it hasn't stopped, right?  You're still hurting...”

“I'm ok,” Junmyeon soothed.

“No you're not,” Baekhyun whimpered.  “You need help, Junmyeon.  Please!  Let me take you to the city!”

“I want to stay here, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon stated.  A medicine man wouldn't be able to help him, and he didn't want to waste his last day with Baekhyun traveling in vain.

“Junmyeon, please!  I can't lose you...Let me take care of you, I'm begging you!”

 

Baekhyun looked so genuinely worried, and Junmyeon couldn't say no to that face.  Junmyeon still needed to tell Baekhyun how he felt before it was too late.  He didn't want to go anywhere before he expressed those feelings.  If Baekhyun rejected him though, then perhaps a medicine man could make his passing less painful.  He would go with Baekhyun then.

“We can go,” Junmyeon said tiredly.  He saw Baekhyun's entire body relax in relief.  “But I want to rest here for a little while longer.”

“That's fine,” Baekhyun soothed.  “Thank you, Junmyeon.  I'll take care of you, I promise.”

 

Junmyeon nodded tiredly and shifted closer.  He wrapped his arm around Baekhyun and snuggled into his chest.  He had nothing left to lose at this point.  Baekhyun hadn't pushed him away yesterday when they were about to kiss, so he shouldn't push him away this time either, right?  To his relief, Baekhyun instantly wrapped his arms around Junmyeon, pulling him even closer.  Baekhyun gently ran his fingers through Junmyeon's hair, almost lulling him back to sleep.

“Baekhyun...” Junmyeon started softly.  “I need to tell you something.”

“I have to tell you something too.”

“What is it?  You go first.”

 

Junmyeon wanted to hear whatever it was Baekhyun wanted to tell him before he potentially made or broke their entire relationship.  Baekhyun's grip on him tightened, and Junmyeon could swear Baekhyun was trembling a bit.  Was he afraid to tell him whatever it was?

“Junmyeon, I-I'm really not that experienced with these kinds of things, so I'm sorry if I don't say it well...”

“It's ok,” Junmyeon comforted, rubbing Baekhyun's back.  “Take your time.  I'll listen.”  Baekhyun nodded and hugged Junmyeon even closer.

“I just wanted to let you know that I, um...I really lo-”

 

A sudden growl from just outside Baekhyun's grotto cut him off.  He stiffened, clinging to Junmyeon impossibly tighter.  Something was outside, and it didn't sound even remotely friendly.  Baekhyun's heart pounded, praying that whatever was outside wouldn't notice them hiding inside his grotto and would just move on.  Unfortunately, the creature immediately noticed the grotto and came charging in.  Baekhyun was faced with a scaly, two-legged monster with sharp claws, lunging right for them on his shell.

“Junmyeon!” Baekhyun cried.

 

He kept his hold tight on Junmyeon and kicked away from the shell with his tail, just barely avoiding the monster's claws.  Baekhyun's back was against the wall of his small grotto almost instantly.  There was nowhere for them to run in such a small place.  Baekhyun had to get them both out of the grotto, but it would be impossible to do that with Junmyeon in the state he was in.  This creature was far too fast for Junmyeon to even stand a chance.  Baekhyun needed to protect him somehow and either lure the creature away or get rid of it, but how?

 

The monster came charging at them again, trampling and kicking the shells decorating Baekhyun's grotto everywhere.  Baekhyun pushed Junmyeon one way and quickly swam the other to avoid the blow from the monster.  Junmyeon was curled onto the ground barely conscious and completely vulnerable, but the monster didn't seem to care about finishing him off at all.  Its attention seemed to be solely on Baekhyun.  That was for the best.  Baekhyun needed to lead it away from Junmyeon.

 

Baekhyun was about to make a break for it out of the grotto, but he remembered one of the first lessons Junmyeon ever gave him.  He had a dagger.  They were used to kill and to protect.  This was exactly the situation Junmyeon had been explaining to Baekhyun.  He needed to get his dagger so that he could hurt the monster.  He had to kill it before it killed him or Junmyeon.

 

The monster tried to attack Baekhyun again, and he quickly lunged past the creature, swimming straight for his chest.  He opened it frantically and sifted through the contents inside until he found the dagger.  Before he could even turn around or unsheathe the blade, the monster was upon him once more, claws ready to strike.  Junmyeon had been dazedly watching the scene unfold, and as he realized Baekhyun was in trouble, he tried in vain to push himself off the ground to help.

“Baekhyun!” He uttered weakly.

 

Baekhyun cried out in pain as one of the monster's claws hooked into his tail, tearing across scales and leaving a deep gash behind.  He quickly unsheathed the dagger and before the monster could even remove its claw from his tail, Baekhyun used all his strength and plunged the blade into the monster's neck.  The monster gurgled, floating backwards away from Baekhyun.  Slowly, it began to disintegrate into sand.  Baekhyun watched in shock as the creature melted away completely, leaving no trace behind.

 

As soon as the creature was no more, Baekhyun glanced down at his tail.  He'd been letting himself float in the water without moving much, but even shifting his tail to look at it hurt beyond belief.  He winced and whimpered quietly, fearful at how long the cut was.  He'd never been hurt like this before.  The water around him was tinted red as well.  Any sharks in the nearby shallow waters would no doubt be able to smell the blood.  He needed to get himself and Junmyeon out of the water until the bleeding stopped.  He didn't want to wait around in his grotto either.  There could be more of those monsters out there, and he wouldn't be able to handle anymore.  He painstakingly swam over to Junmyeon and carefully lifted him into his arms.

“Let's go, Junmyeon,” he said weakly.

 

Junmyeon hardly made any reaction.  He must have lost consciousness during the fight.  Baekhyun struggled to swim while pulling Junmyeon along.  Every movement of his tail stung, and he'd never been more grateful that his grotto was as close to the shore as it was.  It was still too far for his liking with an injured tail and unconscious friend.  His pace was slow, and he was starting to fear that he would black out from blood loss before he reached the beach.  He had to keep trying.  He had to at least get Junmyeon to safety.

 

~*~

The witch cried out in anger as she felt the presence of her monster fade.  That prince and his wretched little merman had done enough damage to her plan.  She needed them both to pay gravely.  She would have Junmyeon's soul, even if she had to claw it from his very body.  She had plenty of magic to send herself under the water long enough to take care of the both of them.  If she wanted her contract to be fulfilled, she would have to take matters into her own hands.

 

She quickly left her small shop, trudging down to the beach.  She didn't notice Hyunsik in the shadows of the nearby market shops, watching her like a hawk.  He waited until she'd gained some distance in front of him and began trailing her down the street.  He knew exactly where she was headed.  Junmyeon's time would be up by the end of that day.  He needed to stop the witch before she got to Junmyeon.

 

Hyunsik had been trailing her for some time, as well as asking around in some of the shadier corners of the town about ways to kill a witch.  The only way to truly get rid of them was to stab them in the heart.  Who knew what magic the witch had protecting herself though.  Hyunsik wasn't the best fighter, but he'd taught Junmyeon the basics, when he was little, so he could still hold his own.  He would have to get the upper hand over the witch and strike when she was distracted.  Otherwise, he stood no chance.  His plan was risky, but he would do anything to protect Junmyeon and bring him back home safely.

 

~*~

Baekhyun groaned as he dragged his and Junmyeon's bodies up the shore.  He tried his hardest to keep the cut on his tail away from the sand.  The last thing he needed was to have to wash sand out of the wound.  When only their tail fins touched the waves as they came and went, Baekhyun finally collapsed onto the sand, completely exhausted.  He didn't think he would be able to move either of them much more in his current condition.

 

He glanced down at Junmyeon in his arms.  The man had barely moved, and Baekhyun was terrified for him.  He was supposed to be taking Junmyeon to a medicine man, not laying here beside him injured.  Now they  _ both _ needed help and Baekhyun was in no condition to swim them all the way to the mercity.  What was he supposed to do?  Junmyeon needed to be treated.  Baekhyun could almost feel him slipping away in his arms.

“Junmyeon,” he called out gently.  When he received no response, he shook his shoulder.  “Junmyeon!”

 

Still, Junmyeon didn't stir.  Baekhyun pulled away enough to get a good look at Junmyeon.  His eyes were closed, and he looked uncomfortably pale, even for a merman.  Baekhyun cautiously held his fingers in front of his nose, feeling how barely any air was coming out.  Junmyeon was fading.  He was  _ dying _ .  As panic took over, Baekhyun frantically shook his head and tried to jostle Junmyeon awake.

“Junmyeon!  Junmyeon, wake up!  Please!  Please don't leave me!”

 

Tears ran down his cheeks.  He'd tried so hard to keep Junmyeon safe, but it was all in vain.  He couldn't even take him to a medicine man because he was hurt.  Baekhyun was completely useless.

“Junmyeon, you can't leave me,” he sobbed.  “You have to stay with me.  Wake up!”  He paused, realizing that Junmyeon wouldn't wake up no matter how much he shook him.  “I need you,” he whimpered.  “Please, Junmyeon...”

 

He bit his lip, more tears pooling in his eyes and spilling over.  He should have taken Junmyeon to get help long ago.  If he had, Junmyeon might not be dying now.  Baekhyun couldn't bear to lose him.  He was the first person that Baekhyun had ever loved.  He couldn't let Junmyeon die without knowing that.  He didn't want Junmyeon to die at all, but he was powerless.  Baekhyun leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against Junmyeon's.

“I love you,” he whispered.  “Don't leave me...I love you!”

 

Baekhyun broke down crying, feeling completely hopeless.  He felt Junmyeon shift slightly in his arms and gasped as he suddenly began to glow.  This was  _ definitely _ not normal.  What was happening?  Was this how merfolk died?  Baekhyun had never experienced someone's death firsthand, but he had never heard that they glowed.

 

Baekhyun watched in horror as Junmyeon glowed brighter.  Then suddenly, his features began to change.  The rough, patchy skin of his cheeks became smooth.  The wrinkles around his eyes began to disappear, and his lips shrunk into delicate, pink ones.  As Junmyeon's appearance changed, a dark cloud suddenly oozed from his chest.  Baekhyun backed away nervously, but he still remained within arm's reach of Junmyeon.

 

Finally, Junmyeon's body stopped glowing, and Baekhyun heard him let out a sigh of relief, as if a great burden had been lifted from him.  Baekhyun's eyes made their way from Junmyeon's tail up to his face and he gasped, sitting up and scooting away in shock.  Junmyeon's face was now a complete copy of the prince that Baekhyun had pined after.  Why did Junmyeon look like him now?  Was Junmyeon actually the prince this entire time?  But how?  And why hadn't he said anything?  Why was he a merman now?  Baekhyun was so confused.

 

Baekhyun cautiously reached out, wanting to try and shake Junmyeon awake again, but two, wrinkled, bony hands wrapped around his neck from behind and pulled him away.  Baekhyun cried out as he was shoved to the ground and a woman in a dark robe clambered on top of him, eyes looking fierce.  Despite her old age, her grip on Baekhyun's neck was strong, and it was getting harder to breathe by the second.  Baekhyun glanced over at Junmyeon, who was still unconscious.

“Junmyeon!” He gasped, finding it hard to speak.

“His soul was mine!” The woman above him growled.  “You ruined everything!”  Baekhyun writhed about underneath her.  His tail ached, but he needed to get away.

“Junmyeon, help!” He called out.

“He's not going to save you,” she hissed.  “I'll kill him too when I'm done with you!”

“Junmyeon!” Baekhyun cried.

 

The woman put more weight on Baekhyun, pinning him to the ground and preventing him from making any more sounds.  Chills went down Baekhyun's spine.  He'd been fighting all morning just to keep himself and Junmyeon safe.  Was he going to die here after everything?  He should have kept the dagger with him so he could defend himself.  He still had so much more he wanted to ask Junmyeon, so much more he wanted to do with him.  He couldn't die here.

 

As if to answer his silent pleas, a figure appeared behind the witch, arm raised and a dagger in hand.  He swooped down, stabbing the blade into the witch's back up to the hilt.  She cried out, letting go of Baekhyun in favor of attacking the newcomer.  The man pulled his blade from her back, and right as she turned, he swiftly plunged it into her chest, striking right through her heart.  She let out an ear-piercing screech as her body began to dry up and crumble.  The man watched with steeled eyes.

“You'll never take him,” he stated darkly.

 

The witch never responded, simply turned into dust, her robe falling to the ground in front of Baekhyun.  He stared up at the other man in fear, not sure how cruel he would be to an injured merman.  Then Baekhyun recognized this man as the one that had rescued Junmyeon on the shore after Baekhyun had brought him there.  The man didn't even bother to acknowledge Baekhyun's presence, and instead ran over to where Junmyeon was.

 

He lifted Junmyeon off the ground, holding him in his arms and resting his head on his chest.  Baekhyun dared to scoot closer to the two, still afraid of this new man, but wanting to be beside Junmyeon.

“Junmyeon,” the man called out gently.  He shook Junmyeon's shoulder slightly.  “Junmyeon!”

 

Slowly, Junmyeon's eyes opened.  Baekhyun watched in nervous anticipation.  He still didn't understand how or why Junmyeon had become like this, but seeing him wake up was relieving.  Somehow, he seemed alright again, though he still looked really tired, which worried Baekhyun.  Then again, he was tired himself.  It had been an extremely stressful day.

“Hyun...sik?” Junmyeon mumbled once his eyes had focused on the man holding him.  Hyunsik let out a breath of relief.

“Oh thank goodness!  I was so worried I hadn't made it on time.  The witch is dead now, Junmyeon.  You're safe.”

“Safe...” Junmyeon repeated.  His eyes widened and he sat up quickly.  “Baekhyun!”

 

He glanced around and let out a relieved sigh when Baekhyun was sitting nearby.  He looked terrified though.  The last Junmyeon remembered, Baekhyun had been fighting against that monster.  Somehow, they'd made it to shore and the witch had attacked though.  It was no wonder Baekhyun looked so afraid.  Junmyeon felt bad for dragging him into his mess.

 

He scooted closer to Baekhyun, ignoring Hyunsik's concerned expression.  Baekhyun moved back at the same time, as if he was afraid of Junmyeon as well.  Junmyeon's face fell, and he reached out for Baekhyun slowly, trying not to scare him again.  Perhaps he was just jumpy.  Baekhyun didn't move, so Junmyeon took that as an opportunity to try scooting closer again.  As soon as he was in arm's reach of Baekhyun, he pulled him into a hug and laid his head on Baekhyun's shoulder.

“Thank goodness you're alright,” he whispered against Baekhyun's skin.  “I'm so sorry...”

 

Baekhyun slowly wrapped his arms around Junmyeon's back.  Junmyeon was really alright.  What had happened though?  Why hadn't Junmyeon ever mentioned anything about a witch or this man?  Baekhyun had so many questions that he wanted answered.

“I don't understand...” Baekhyun muttered.  “Why do you look like the prince, Junmyeon?”

“What?” Junmyeon asked, pulling away.

 

He pressed his hands to his face, feeling smooth skin and an almost unfamiliar facial structure.  He'd gotten used to his new face, so it was strange being back to how he once looked.  He was  _ back _ .  That meant the curse had been broken.  Baekhyun must have done it, but that meant...

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon started, holding Baekhyun's hands in his own.  “I'm the prince...”

“I figured that out,” Baekhyun huffed.  “Why?  Why did you lie to me and keep it hidden?  I told you about the prince and said so many embarrassing things...Were you playing with me and laughing at me this whole time?”  
“Of course not!”

“Then why!?”  
“Because I would have died.  Baekhyun, I was cursed.  That's why I looked the way I did...And if I'd told you, I would have died that instant.  I wanted to tell you so badly, but I...I didn't want to leave you either.”

“Why were you cursed?”

“It's such a long story, Baekhyun.  I'll tell you everything, I promise.  I made a deal with a witch to turn me into a merman.  She put a curse on me, and my time was supposed to end today...but you broke the curse.”

“How?  I didn't do anything...”

“You fell in love with me,” Junmyeon admitted softly.

“You're joking, right?” Baekhyun asked.  Junmyeon only frowned and shook his head at the response.  “How stupid are you to make a bet like that!?  What if I hadn't fallen for you!?  You would have died, Junmyeon!”

“I would have died...but I would have died happy at least.”

“Junmyeon...” Baekhyun whimpered.  He pulled him into a tight hug.  “You're an idiot!  How could you almost die on me?  Do you know how scared I was?”  Junmyeon felt tears drop onto his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, rubbing comforting circles into his back.

“I'm sorry.  It's alright now.  I won't leave you ever again, I promise.”

“You better not!”

 

Junmyeon smiled warmly, resting his head against Baekhyun's.  In the corner of his vision, he saw Hyunsik walk over and kneel beside him.  Hyunsik placed a hand on his back and looked at him sadly.

“Why would you do this, Junmyeon?  Was there really no other way?”

“This was what I wanted, Hyunsik...”  Junmyeon hugged Baekhyun tighter.

“What about the kingdom?  Your mother's been so worried about you, as have I.”

“I'm sorry for worrying you.  But this is the path I want, Hyusik...I love him.  I want to stay with him.”

“I understand,” Hyunsik said softly.

“You're not going to try and bring me back?”

“I don't quite know how the king would handle seeing you with a fish tail,” the old man chuckled.  “And I just killed the only person I know of who could return you to a human.  Besides...” He paused, cupping Junmyeon's cheek.  “You've found your happiness.  This was all I ever wanted for you.  I would never tear you away from it.”

“Thank you...What will you tell my mother?”

“That the witch killed you,” Hyunsik sighed.  “And that I killed the witch out of revenge.  It will break your mother's heart, but I think it's better that she believes this lie.  Otherwise, she might send knights out into the sea to look for you.”

“I understand...Take care of her for me.”

“I will.  You must take care of yourself as well.  I won't be by your side to look after you anymore.”

“I will.  And if I can't, Baekhyun will look after me.”  He felt Baekhyun squeeze him tightly in response.

“Will you still come visit this old man on the shore from time to time?”

“I would love that.  I want you in my life, Hyunsik.”

“Thank you, my prince.”

“Junmyeon...I'm not your prince anymore.”

“Right, of course.”

 

Hyunsik smiled, patting Junmyeon on the back, then stood up.  He grabbed the witches cloak from the sand.  He would have to present it to the king and queen instead of bringing Junmyeon home.  He turned back to the two and motioned towards the sea.

“You should probably go back.  I'm sure you're both tired.  And staying outside of water for too long isn't good for you, right?”

“You're right...” Junmyeon sighed.  He turned to Baekhyun and pulled away enough to see his face.  “Should we go back?”

“I-I don't know if I can,” Baekhyun muttered.  “My tail...”

 

Junmyeon's expression immediately shifted into one of concern and he scanned Baekhyun over for signs of injury.  In his haste to talk to him, he'd missed the giant cut on the side of his tail.  Baekhyun must have been in a lot of pain.

“Oh God...” Junmyeon gasped.  “Baekhyun, this is...”

“It's ok!  I don't think I can go into the water for a while though...”

“How is that ok, Baekhyun!?  What are we supposed to do?  This needs to be treated!”

“There's no way I'm swimming all the way to a medicine man,” Baekhyun grumbled.  “I'll just rest on the shore for a little while longer.”

“You're in plain sight, Baekhyun!  Not every human is going to just see a merman and be completely passive about it!”

“I thought you said humans weren't evil.”

“No, but they're curious,” Junmyeon sighed.  “Hyunsik, what should we do?”

 

The man knelt beside Baekhyun.  He gently placed his hand on the boy's tail, whispering soothing words when Baekhyun jumped out of fear.  His eyes narrowed as he looked at the cut in greater detail.  Finally he sighed and looked at Junmyeon.

“He shouldn't return to the water with this.  It won't heal well if he does.  It's still bleeding.”

“So what should we do?”

“Is there a place where you'll be out of sight on this coast?”

“The little alcove,” Baekhyun stated.  Junmyeon nodded.

“There's an alcove in a cave not far from here,” Junmyeon explained to Hyunsik.  “I can lead you to it.”

“Alright.  He should stay there until the cut closes up.”

“Can you bring medicine from the town?”

“Of course.  That will help him heal faster.”

“Thank you, Hyunsik,” Junmyeon sighed in relief.  “Can I ask you one more favor?”

“Anything.”

“Will you carry Baekhyun there?  I can swim, but he can't...”

“Yes.”

 

Junmyeon smiled at Baekhyun and nodded at him to let him know he could trust Hyunsik.  The older man wrapped his arm around Baekhyun's back and underneath his tail.  Baekhyun grabbed Hyunsik's blouse, not used to being carried or lifted into the air and needing something to hold onto to feel somewhat grounded.  Junmyeon pointed in the direction of the alcove, then headed into the sea.  He swam along the surface of the water, keeping an eye on Hyunsik and Baekhyun and leading them to the alcove.

 

When they got there, Hyunsik carefully laid Baekhyun down on the ground, draping the end of his tail into the water so that it wouldn't dry out.  Junmyeon swam over and laid down beside Baekhyun, wrapping his arm around his waist and glancing up at Hyunsik.

“Thank you,” he said softly.  Hyunsik nodded.

“I'll be back in a little while with some medicine and we'll take care of his tail.”

 

The older man got to his feet and began heading out of the grotto.  Baekhyun's eyes followed him, and he took a deep breath before daring to speak up.

“Thank you,” he called out quietly.  The man turned around and smiled at him.

“I should say the same to you.  Thank you for taking care of Junmyeon.”

 

Baekhyun flushed, snuggling closer to Junmyeon.  Hyunsik took that as his opportunity to leave and let them have some time alone.  As soon as Hyunsik was gone, Junmyeon pressed a kiss to the top of Baekhyun's head.

“Are you alright?  Does it hurt?”

“I'm fine,” Baekhyun sighed.  “Just tired and still not sure I understand everything that just happened.”

“I'll explain it to you now,” Junmyeon stated.  Baekhyun looked up at him with expectant eyes.  “You saved my life that day when the ship sank.”

“I remember.”

“Just like you were curious about me, I was curious about you.  I read every book we had on merfolk, trying to learn more about you.  But they were all just tails of old sailors who were almost drowned by vicious creatures.”

“We haven't drowned sailors in centuries though,” huffed Baekhyun.  Junmyeon laughed softly.

“I know.  I wasn't very satisfied with the books, so I started coming to the shore to look for you.”

“For me?  Really?”

“Mhm.  So that entire time you thought I was looking for you, I really was.”

“I should have talked to you,” Baekhyun pouted.

“It's alright,” Junmyeon soothed.  “We did get to meet and talk to each other, remember?”

“But you were cursed!  Did you really do that just to meet me?  I'm not worth risking your life, Junmyeon.”

“I disagree.  You've risked your life for me multiple times now.  Why can't I do the same for you?”

“I don't know...”

“My father had wanted me to marry,” Junmyeon said softly.  Baekhyun looked at him with wide eyes.  “He was going to send me to a faraway kingdom to marry a woman I'd never met...I never would have come back again.”

“That's so...cold.”

“My father never knew that I loved men.  I'm sure he would have disowned me if he knew.  Hyunsik would help me negotiate out of these marriages, but this time was final.  My father wouldn't listen to either of us.  I couldn't condemn a woman to a life full of no love, and I couldn't bear to force myself into that same fate.”

“So you ran away to the sea?” Baekhyun asked.  Junmyeon nodded.

“I thought of you.  I brought a scale that you'd left behind to the witch and asked her to help me.  I knew going to the witch was wrong, but I wanted to be able to run away from all of this and be someone completely different.  Someone not bound by royalty.  And I wanted to meet you.”

“But she cursed you...”

“The witch always makes unfair deals.  I went to her knowing I would probably die, and I became a merman after agreeing to her conditions.  I figured it would still be a more fulfilling life than living as my father's pawn.”

“What were her conditions?”

“She knew I was enthralled by you.  She told me I had to get you to fall in love with me before the curse killed me.  She also made me look hideous.  She didn't want me to have any advantages in wooing you.”

“I still fell in love with you.  She was stupid.”

“Yes, she was,” Junmyeon agreed.

“What about that thing that attacked us?”

“I'm guessing that was the witch's doing.  She was trying to kill you before you could break the curse, but she failed.”

“She still almost killed me,” Baekhyun pouted.

“I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...”

“You were recovering from almost dying yourself.”

“I never wanted you to get hurt though.”

“I'll live,” Baekhyun shrugged.  “And I'll have something to brag about to Chanyeol and Jongdae.”

“It always comes back to bragging to them, doesn't it?” Junmyeon laughed.

“Of course!  I gotta tell them all about my adventure and my gorgeous boyfriend.”

 

Junmyeon smiled as Baekhyun snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around his torso.  Junmyeon pressed soft kisses on the top of Baekhyun's head, relishing how close they were.  Baekhyun must have been shaken up from the whole event, because he'd never been this attached to Junmyeon before.  Or perhaps this was because they'd both admitted they loved each other.  Junmyeon hoped it would be the second option.  He wanted this physical affection to be frequent.

“Hey, Junmyeon...” Baekhyun started suddenly.

“Hm?”

“This morning, before all of this started, you were going to tell me something...What was it?”

“I was going to tell you that I love you.  And that I'd been in love with you for a long time.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.  What about you?  What were you going to say?”

“That I love you too.  I was going to tell you that I loved you more than the prince, but I guess I love you just as much because you are him.”

“If only we hadn't gotten interrupted.  It would have been so much easier.”

“It turned out just fine this way too,” Baekhyun said.  “I get to lay with you like this.  And we can watch the sunset together again.”

“Yeah...That's nice too,” Junmyeon agreed.

 

Baekhyun leaned forward, connecting their lips.  Junmyeon sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Baekhyun's soft lips against his own.  This was definitely worth every risk he'd taken.  It was worth leaving everything behind.

 

Hyunsik arrived a little while later, smiling as he saw the two flirting with each other.  He'd never seen Junmyeon this happy before.  This was the right thing.  This was where he really belonged.  Even if it meant hell for his kingdom, Hyunsik would protect Junmyeon's happiness.

 

When the moment felt a little less romantic, Hyunsik entered the small cave, medicine in hand.  Junmyeon sat up and helped Hyunsik clean and treat Baekhyun's wound, though for a lot of it, he was comforting Baekhyun because the medicine stung.  When they were finally done, Hyunsik wrapped a bit of cloth around Baekhyun's injury to make sure it stayed clean.

 

When it was time for him to take his leave and report to the king, he gave Junmyeon one last hug.  He made Junmyeon promise to take care of himself once more, and even patted Baekhyun on his back, wishing him a swift recovery.  When Hyunsik had left them alone, Junmyeon felt a brief moment of loneliness.  He knew he would see Hyunsik again someday, but he was definitely the hardest thing to leave behind from his old life.

 

He would have Baekhyun from now on though.  He wouldn't be alone, and he would be happy.  First he needed to nurse Baekhyun back to good health though.  He'd been taking care of Junmyeon for so long, it was time to pay him back.  When he was finally better, they would be able to live freely in the sea again.

 

~*~

It took some time for Baekhyun's injury to heal.  Everyday, Junmyeon would swim down and find seaweed to bring to Baekhyun.  Junmyeon would then clean his wound and put more medicine on it, then spend the day with him.  He would make sure to pour seawater carefully onto Baekhyun's tail throughout the day, avoiding the cut, so that his tail wouldn't completely dry up.  They would watch the sunset together each night, and Junmyeon would fall asleep beside Baekhyun, despite the other's protests to go back to the grotto since it would be more comfortable.

 

When Baekhyun's tail had finally healed enough, they carefully submerged it in the water.  Junmyeon wanted to make sure it didn't hurt to put his tail in the water before they completely left the little alcove.  The cut had healed, but his scales were still missing in that area and would take some time to grow back.

 

When Baekhyun gave Junmyeon a wide smile, he knew his tail was fine and it was finally time to go home.  They swam down into the water, holding each other and spinning in a circle as they swam together.  Baekhyun was so happy to be back in the water.  He liked bathing in the sun, but hiding in a cave being unable to move had been terrible.

 

They stopped in the coral reef, admiring the colors and picking flowers for each other.  Junmyeon was breathtaking, and Baekhyun just wanted to shower him with flowers and beautiful stones.  It wasn't just because his face had gotten beautiful either.  Baekhyun found he just loved to shower Junmyeon in affection.  He would never tire of seeing Junmyeon's beautiful smile either.

 

They went back to Baekhyun's grotto later that day and tidied it up a bit.  Baekhyun reorganized his shells and Junmyeon added a few more to the collection that he'd found in the coral reef.  They slept snuggled together on Baekhyun's shell that night.  It was nice to finally be home after so much time.  It was nice for Junmyeon to finally feel like this small little grotto  _ was _ his home.

 

A few days after they returned home, Jongdae and Chanyeol finally met up with them.  They'd gotten irritated with how little Baekhyun had been seeing them as of late, so they were determined to get him to hang out with them that day.  They didn't expect Baekhyun to be with someone new, however.

“Where's Junmyeon?” Jongdae asked.  “I wanted him to come too.”

“He's right here,” Baekhyun stated, wrapping his arm around Junmyeon's waist.  The latter just smiled, enjoying the confusion on the others' faces.

“What are you talking about?  Junmyeon didn't look anything like this guy!  Where'd he go, Baekhyun?  Did you get sick of him?” Chanyeol asked.  Baekhyun shook his head.

“I would never get sick of him!  I'm telling you!  This is Junmyeon!”

“It is me, guys...” Junmyeon finally stated.  Jongdae and Chanyeol stared at him, then at each other.

“It sounds like Junmyeon, but...he was never this attractive,” Jongdae said bluntly.  Junmyeon laughed and Baekhyun glared at Jongdae.

“Don't be mean!  And stop ogling him!  Get your own boyfriend!  Junmyeon is mine!” He huffed, hugging Junmyeon protectively.

“Holy shit!” Chanyeol gasped.  “So that's really Junmyeon?  And you two are in love!?”

“Yes and yes,” Baekhyun answered.

“How?  Puberty can't even accomplish this!” Jongdae shouted.

 

Junmyeon laughed and Baekhyun smirked, enjoying how freaked out his friends were.  It was then that Chanyeol noticed the missing scales on Baekhyun's tail and he gasped, swimming over to get a closer look.

“What the hell happened!?  What did you two do while we weren't here?”

“I fought a witch~” Baekhyun bragged.

“Oh please,” Junmyeon grumbled, rolling his eyes.  Baekhyun pouted at him and whispered for him to be quiet.

“A witch?  Is  _ that _ how Junmyeon looks like this now?” Jongdae asked.

“You're not entirely wrong,” Junmyeon said.

“Don't you know witches are monsters?” Jongdae practically screeched.  “How could you make a deal with one, Junmyeon!?  Is she going to kill you?  Beauty isn't worth your life!”  
“Calm down, Jongdae,” Baekhyun sighed.  “Junmyeon's fine, and he's learned his lesson about witches.  It won't ever happen again.”

 

Baekhyun squeezed Junmyeon's waist to let him know that he was extremely serious about that.  Junmyeon smiled softly and placed his hand on top of Baekhyun's.  He wouldn't ever go to a witch again.  He wouldn't have the need to go to one.

“Can we move on to why you two are even here?” Baekhyun asked next.

“Ouch, so cold,” Chanyeol pouted.  “We found another sunken ship.  We wanted to check it out with you and Junmyeon.”

“I'm up for that,” Baekhyun agreed.  “What about you, Junmyeon?”

“I've never been to a sunken ship before.  I'd love to see it.”

“Great!  Then let's go!  It's far from here!” Jongdae exclaimed.

 

He and Chanyeol swam away without listening to another thing Junmyeon or Baekhyun had to say.  Junmyeon smiled and leaned closer to Baekhyun.

“Those two could be a cute couple if you think about it,” he teased.

“Ew.  Don't even give them that idea.  They're annoying enough without being boyfriends.”

“Alright, alright,” Junmyeon laughed.

“Let's go,” Baekhyun sighed.  “I'm not up to speed on my swimming, so don't leave me behind.”

“I would never.  Besides, I've never been a fast swimmer, remember?”

“We'll have to work on that together, I guess,” Baekhyun sighed.

 

Junmyeon smiled and leaned forward to kiss Baekhyun.  Underwater kisses were a bit saltier than kisses on the surface, but Junmyeon loved them all the same.  Jongdae's obnoxious shouting for them to hurry up was what finally broke them apart.  Baekhyun pouted, grumbling insults under his breath and swam forward with Junmyeon at his side.

  
The entire day, Jongdae kept telling Junmyeon and Baekhyun not to be so gross and affectionate, but his whining fell on deaf ears.  It was fun to annoy Jongdae anyway.  As they explored the ship, Junmyeon couldn't help but stop and think about his life.  It had changed so drastically, and he still wasn't entirely used to being a merman.  He would figure everything out in time though.  He was with Baekhyun now, and that was more than enough for him.


End file.
